Pokemon: version BLEACH
by Akio-Kiyo-Kasai18
Summary: Set 10 years after the events in my Kalos region. The characters of the bleach universe are a part of the Pokemon world(Not every character just the main ones) and Ichigo is travelling to become Kalos's champion. But many trials and hardships along with fun times await him on the road to beating the current champion my game's character. Ash, Red, and others will appear. 1st fanfic
1. To kalos, a strawberry's dreams begin

**Chapter 1**

'_Come on, slowbro's were almost there' yelled a boy scurrying across the rocky landscape, his friends tired from the journey only sloughed behind. The boy scampered along faster seeing the sunlight loom into vision over the hill top, before engulfing him in a great light. _

'_Ichigo, wait up!' yelled the purple haired girl,' yeah we're not all as fast as you" complained the second girl as her blonde hair rubbed against her face in the breeze. 'Yeah, but two are' the afore mentioned Ichigo mused, as a black shadow burst past the blonde hair of the girl shocking her to fall onto a second creature. 'Deino at least you know how to treat a girl" she complimented happy as the dark dragon Pokémon carried on her back the rest of the way. Well Zorua it's glad to know you're as energetic as usual Ichigo smiled to his partner Zorua who had landed on his shoulder. ' I wish I had two Pokémon already , damn Ichigo you sure are a lucky one" the purple haired girl said smiling with a look of friendly jealousy; Deino arriving at the summit, dumping blonde hair next to purple hair, and jumping onto Ichigo for a great hug. 'D-Deino, ha, stop, wait, hahaha" Ichigo struggled to keep his laughter in with Deino licking his face. Although, his laughter did cease, when two sets of jealous eyes started boring into his skull. _

'_Okay you two stay calm you'll have your own Pokémon sooner than you can say two Mankeys in a sack with a Drillbur' Ichigo stated nervously. A look of disgust made its self obvious on the girls' face. 'fine, Ichigo we'll stop complaining, just please don't say another one of your fathers stupid phrases" the purple haired girl said with a look of disappointment upon her face. Ichigo looked to the blonde hair girl for comfort but saw she was just as disappointed as the purple haired one was. A nervous laugh slivered out of his mouth before he said 'I suppose your right"._

_Hours pass as the sun began to set over the horizon creating the flame orange colour of the sky that the three friends were so accustomed to. Zorua and Deino were lying beside Ichigo as he stroked them both. 'You know what we should come back here together, all of us, when we have achieved our dreams' Ichigo said sitting up from his spot. 'That's what you've been thinking about all this time a bit strange Ichigo" the purple haired girl chirped as she chewed on a bit of hay she had. 'I think it's rather cute that Ichigo thinks about promises and stuff' smiled the blonde haired girl as she lay with her fingers entwined. 'No nononononono, what I meant by that was so we don't lose our friendship while the years past, you know, as we all strive for our dreams, so when we've finished them we can all come back here like we do now and say we beat the odds and stayed friends forever' Ichigo explained with a look of excitement on his face, which quickly spread to everyone in attendance._

_Both girls stood up and stretched their arms out to Ichigo. 'Then you...' started the purple haired girl 'better keep that promise cause we will always' finished the blonde haired girl. Ichigo stretched his arm out before wrapping his pinkie around the already pointed ones. 'You bet, no matter, what I'll never forget this promise. Yorouichi. Hallibel' Ichigo said as a great smile spread across his, and the girls faces. Then a black paw and claw appeared on top of the threes hand signalling that the wanted to make the promise as well. 'Alright everyone once we've all made our dreams come true lets all meet back here as best friends forever" Ichigo shouted with pride as the girls cheered back 'yes strawberry-san!'._

"Sir, sir... sir, sir" Ichigo's dream quickly faded before his mind as he drifted back to reality. "Huh, what" Ichigo yawned after returning to his senses "I'm sorry to bother you sir but we'll be arriving at Lumiose city airport in about 5 minutes so could you please fasten yours and your Pokémon's seat belts" the flight attendant insisted before walking off. Ichigo woke up Zorua and Deino before fastening their seat belts. "Guys you here that were 5 minutes away from the beginning of our journey" Zorua let out an enthusiastic bark, and roar by Deino, leading to a furrow telling of by the previous flight attendant. Ichigo gave one final glance out to the great contrast of building tops and lush, green, mountains in the mid day shine '_what a great day to mark our arrival in Kalos'._

Later at the Pokémon centre. The rain blasted sideways with the great gusts of wind as Ichigo and his Pokémon stormed into the Pokémon centre. "Huh, huh, y-you guys alright" Ichigo asked as he fell onto a nearby sofa drenching it almost instantly. "Zo- Zoooruuuaaa" Zorua wined as he collapsed on the floor next to the sofa with swirly eyes. Deino simply walked up and sat down next to his trainer; Ichigo couldn't help but think '_lucky dragon types'. _Around this time the resident Pokémon nurse came to check on him "um, hello or bonjour, whichever works best for you a-anyway can I help you or your Pokémon. Ichigo pulled down his wet coats hoodie to reveal his drenched, naturally scowling, face. '_Oh my g-g-g-god his face is so f-f-f-f-f-funny' _the nurse suddenly began to sweat the putter before finally laughing her head off. "OY! Did I do something funny or something O-Orihime?" Ichigo questioned from looking at her name tag which was bouncing up on her endowed chest. Orihime suddenly froze looked at Ichigo and pretty much cried "I'm soooooorrrrrryyyyyy!"; Ichigo quickly panicked as a group of people that looked like fellow nurse's started giving him evil's. Ichigo quickly started blurting out "no I'm sorry it was my entire fault please stop crying I'll buy you a treat of a new poke ball or, or..." Orihime's eyes turned as dry as the Sahara desert as she replied "Well an Ice cream covered soy bun wouldn't be two bad". Ichigo didn't know what was weirder her eye balls unnatural ability to dry up tears of her taste in food, " Uh sure wait here" Ichigo said as he went to find a ice cream covered soy bun in the enormous Pokémon centre.

2 hours pass by. Ichigo returns with the disgustingly delicious (according to Orihime) treat that she requested. "Yo, Orihime here's your... treat I guess" Ichigo said as he tosses the bag to Orihime who is watching Ichigo's Pokémon playing with Orihime's one. "Your Pokémon are so cool Ichigo, I never seen ones like them from where I come from" Orihime marvelled as she took the first sickening bit of her treat. "Same can be said about yours you never get these guys around Unova" Ichigo said as he stroked the Clefairy's head as he got out his Pokedex to check out the data on it. '_So it's a fairy type huh never seen one of those before'_ Ichigo thought before Deino started head butting the table. "Well Deino's bored so I better start moving, oh Orihime thanks for watching my Pokémon while I was gone I really appreciate it." Ichigo Smiled

"No problem at all and I wish you pleasant times on your travels to..." Orihime began

"To become a Pokémon champion" Ichigo said as Zorua agreed with him but Deino was still bashing his head against the table.

"Oh that's a wonderful goal but if it is really your goal were going to meet again someday at an important place, the Pokémon league" Orihime exclaimed enthusiastically, throwing her arms up in the air.

"Huh, why?" Ichigo said, Deino becoming interested, stopped bashing his head against the table, but still leaving quite dent.

"Well I'm only here temporarily before heading to the Pokémon league to become an assistant to a member of the elite 4" Orihime said.

"You're going to work for a member of the elite 4. That's so cool you must be a really good nurse to have a position like that" Ichigo said excited along with his Pokémon.

"Uh, I'm not entirely that good as a nurse in fact the only reason I got a position as a supporter is because my childhood friend gave me the job as his assistant" Orihime said with a nervous blush.

"What are you talking about, I can tell your friend didn't just give you that job cause he was your friend he must truly think you're a great nurse of have the potential, look think about it like you're getting a position from a member of the Elite 4 not your childhood friend" said Ichigo as he patted Orihime's Shoulder.

"You're right Ichigo I'm looking at this all wrong" Orihime replied brightening up, gobbling down the last of her treat.

"No problem, you're a friend to me now that's what we do"

"So Ichigo, allow me to help you as friend get where you want to go, which is?" Orihime questioned.

"I'm heading to Santalune city to see one of my Childhood friends before properly setting of on my journey" Ichigo explained.

"You and I are so alike with our current destinations, both off to see Childhood friends, but if you want to get to Santalune city I recommend you use the Gogoat service it's actually just down the road on the right" Orihime instructed as a announcement came on the speakers instructing her to the sick bay." Oh sorry Ichigo I gotta go but you better not forget me, cause I'll warn my friend about you and we'll both be expecting you at the league soon" Orihime said her goodbyes and rushed away with Clefairy. Ichigo simply smiled till she was out of sight and said to Zorua and Deino "well she was a handful so who wants to see Yorouichi again. Ichigo got his reply faster than expected as his Pokémon were already out the door and walking past the window "oy wait up you guys you can't forget your trainer" Ichigo shouted as he slung his satchel around his should and ran after them into the calm weather

'_Orihime said the Gogoat service is around here somewhere' _Ichigo pondered as his Zorua scanned its head around from atop Ichigo's orange head. 'Maybe I went the wrong way down the road or some-' Ichigo thoughts stopped immediately as he fell over his Deino; Zorua was unharmed completely as he jumped onto Deino's back mid fall. "Oy Deino watch where you stop that could have really hurt" Ichigo said as his Deino and Zorua just stared into the ally. Ichigo immediately identified what they were staring at a group of punks picking on a small kids with two cards in his hand.

"Yo kid you don't need two Go-passes why don't we take one" asked the first punk with fake kindness.

"Or two" Hummed the small fat one.

"Or here's another option we take all you got and we all f'get this ever happened, aye that seems fair to me" the third and largest one mused while the other two agreed. The kid was practically on verge of tears his nose and eyes were barely holding back the snot and tears. Ichigo respected the kid a lot immediately, even in this situation _'no Pokémon to help him and he's still only on the verge of tears kids got a pair bigger than any of these three' _Ichigo thought as he strolled down the alley towards the four.

"Oy, you three step away from the kid unless you want my friends and I to teach you a lesson" Ichigo shouted as Zorua and Deino stood ready to fight. The three turned to face him with a mix of scared, shocked, and angry faces.

"Walk away kid or my Pokémon and I are gonna make mince meat outta!" The largest one shouted throwing out two Zubats; the other two backing away nervously.

Ichigo merely sighed before saying grimly "okay but I warned you. Fat ass!" Zorua and Deino got into position.

The large ones eyes were bulging red now. "Zubats use-"

"Zorua, use shadow ball Deino use dragon pulse" Ichigo commanded. "Zo-Zo, Zoruuaa"; "Dei. Dei, Dei, Deinoooo" The blasts surged forward smashing into the two Zubat, then their fat trainer and finally the two lackeys before exploding in a great storm of black smoke. Ichigo covered his eyes in black smoke before being grabbed by the hand and led out of the cloud with his Pokémon right behind.

Moments later in a nearby cafe. "Whew, glad I wasn't *cough* hit by that*cough*, oy kid you alright" Ichigo said as he patted the kids back as they both coughed out the black smoke.

"Yes Mr..."

"Ichigo, call me Ichigo" he answered while checking on Deino and Zorua.

"Yes Mr.S-Strawberry hahaha"

"Oy don't call me that, and is that any way to treat the guy who just saved your ass" Ichigo shouted before a sweating maid showed them the way out.

"So why did you help me"

"I have the instinct to protect people in danger, I- I kinda picked up from a friend I knew for years" Ichigo answered as Deino gave Zorua a dragon- back ride.

"Mister somehow I knew you were going to say something like that cause all heroes say something like that cause all superheroes say stuff like that" the kid pointed out.

"Uhhh, don't call me a-"

"They could call you captain Strawberry and his death beasts"

Ichigo was getting irritated and amused by this kids odd way of saying thank you, while Zorua and Deino were just pretending to be death beasts. "So kid do you know where the Go-goat service station is" Ichigo asked remembering where he was supposed to be headed.

"Are you getting a GO-pass by any chance ?"

"Uh if that's what I need to ride a Gogoat to Santalune City Then, yes, yes I am" Ichigo replied as Deino stole apples from a nearby tree with the help of Zorua.

"Yes , so give me your Pokedex" The kid asked while stretching out his hands.

Ichigo gave a lazy nod as he passed his pokedex to the kid. Ichigo watched as the kid took one of the cards he had earlier and slide it into the bottom of the Pokedex before tapping a few buttons on the screen.

"Okay I'm all done so press the Gogoat symbol on the screen "Ichigo listened to what he said and pressed the button. Immediately the pokedex started flashing before in the distance you could see a cloud of dust make its way through the crowds. The cloud of dust came charging right at them before and stopping revealing a healthy Gogoat." Uh why is there a Gogoat here, what did you do to my Pokedex".

The kid smiled before answering" I gave you a GO-pass now whenever you need a Gogoat you can just press that symbol and boom a Gogoat comes to help you as fast as possible, and cause Gogoats have been running around Kalos for countless generations they are born with a knowledge of how to get around like the front of their hooves" as plumes of smoke burst behind him as Deino and Zorua cheered in applause.

"Okay so how does it work?" Ichigo asked. "Hop on its back and I'll tell you" The kid said Ichigo decided to trust him and got on the Gogoat's back. "So now what?" Ichigo asked "Return your Pokémon first..." Ichigo followed that order and returned Deino but told Zorua to get on his shoulder" next tell the Gogoat exactly where you want to go; "Santalune city Poke mart" The Gogoat tensed his hind legs. "so what's the last step" Ichigo asked feeling quite calm, the boy merely replied "hold on for dear life" all Ichigo could say is eeeh before he vanished in a burst of dust. The boy simply began walking home wondering if it was cruel not to prep him properly but realised he would be fine cause he's so strong.

1 hour later outside Santalune's poke mart. A man in a peculiar stripped hat was busy fiddling with his fan as a cloud of dust came barrelling into view. The man tried to better his image of the cloud but as he realised what it was it was too late and a projectile at the speed of a Gogoat was sent flying into him and projectiling them through the front door.

"Welcome to t-the P-Poke mart we have a deal on Ultra balls..." the man stuttered out in his daze. "Urahara... is that you" asked Ichigo while prying themselves from the wall. "Ichigo.. Ichigo! My boy how are you are your Pokémon doing well" Urahara asked as he corrected his hat. "Well I'm fine but I can't say the same for Zorua" Ichigo looked down at Zorua's fur blown in one direction to extreme degrees.

"So how are you my boy I haven't seen you in years not since me, Yorouichi, and our adoptive parents left Kakakura town" Urahara asked as he poured them both a cup of tea.

"Well Hallibel left pretty soon after you guys so I was on my own for six years a bit boring if it wasn't for my Pokémon and family" Ichigo replied taking a sip of his tea. "So how's Yorouichi is she doing well".

"Why you don't ask her yourself, Strawberry" Ichigo turned his head to the voice before getting a face full of foot.

"Yorouichi are you out of your mind you don't just kick house guests-"Urahara began before getting a face full of the same treatment as Ichigo just did. "You do when they bust your doors open for the whole city to see".

"Well it's nice to know you're as good with your hellos as you used to be Yorouichi" Ichigo said as Deino burst out of its Poke ball and licked Ichigo's head. "Well girls do act like this whennnn..." she waited for Ichigo to ask "when what". Yorouichi smiled and answered "when their boyfriends come over without warning them".

Ichigo's face turned several shades of beet root before he stuttered angrily "w-w-w-w-would you cut that out!"

"Come on Ichigo I know you're not used to seeing me with clothes on, you know since that little-"Ichigo cut across before Yorouichi and shouted "that was all you're doing and you know it!"

"Okay lovebirds calm down, now Ichigo tell us why you came here" Urahara cut in and asked.

"I thought I'd come and see how you guys were before heading off on my journey, because you guys were my best friends along with Hallibel and my Pokémon. That reminds me how is Hallibel" Ichigo asked.

"Oh she became the Gym leader of Cyllage city gym and is quite the leader at that she's challenged many times a year but only 30 have won so far" Yorouichi said.

"Wow she's really aiming for her dream of becoming a water Pokémon master she's already so far ahead of me so I guess I'll have to go there and be number 31 to beat her" Ichigo smiled. "So Yorouichi how's your dream of becoming a guardian of the citadel of mastery coming along"

"What oh that, it was a boring gig so I left and came back here but I did learn some awesome battle styles and knowledge while I did it" Yorouichi said lazily.

"I shouldn't be surprised you were always the Lazy ty-"Ichigo caught his tongue when Urahara whispered in his ear "stop if you want to live".

"So Yorouichi these battle skills and knowledge you learnt care to show me" Ichigo asked changing the subject.

"I would be more than happy to in a battle sometime, like say right here right now" Yorouichi suggested arrogantly.

"You're on Yorouichi I think I saw a battle field in the town square while riding the Gogoat lets head their right now" Ichigo agreed.

"Now are you guys sure that's a good Idea the suns starting to go down" Urahara stated.

"Quiet Urahara you're gonna be the ref no matter what" Yorouichi said as she and Ichigo dragged a crying Urahara to the town square.

'_But you'll hurt me if say you lose' _Urahara thought.

"So is everything prepared as instructed" asked a sinister voice through his phone, as men scurried behind him loading things into vans.

"Yes sir the machine is set up under the base of the statue and all the power stations are ready to begin sending power" replied a less sinister lackey like voice. "Good now wait till I give the signal I don't want anything to go wrong when we begin"; the sinister man turned his head away from the phone and shouted to his platoon "make sure all the vans are prepared we don't won't to look bad for our lord now do we"

"No sir no!" they all saluted shouting back in respect.

"Hahahahaha tonight we take this town out of the hollow world it exists in currently and show it the beauty of the world our lord will create" boomed loud enough so even the person he was talking to on the phone could hear him.

* * *

**First proper Fan fic by me so please don't murder me in the reviews. I hope my work was up to everyone's standard and I apologise for any errors I may have made.**

**I obviously own none of the characters from Bleach, cause if I did I would find a way to bring back all the Espada. I do obviously own characters like the OC's.**


	2. Bonds broken only to become stronger

The street lights creaked open their vision; bring light upon the darkening rock tile ways in the nights ever absolute shroud. Ichigo stood gawking, with Zorua on his shoulder, in awe at the sheer ancient beauty the city held in its colliding and combing patterns of stones and vines. He thought about how the rest of the world must compare to this beauty, it made him shutter, with all the Pokémon and people living in harmony and city like this he really couldn't wait to see the rest of this region. He regretted not getting a better look at it early when on the death ride with that Gogoat, but was glad he still managed to see this view in all its glory.

"Oy, Strawberry we bought the time on the field let's get to it" Yorouichi called across obviously trying to push Ichigo's buttons, but to no avail since the beauty completely distracted him from the remark. "Oh, right yeah coming" he said walking over to the field getting a quick glance of the Roselia statue which gave him an odd feeling for some reason.

Urahara sat down on the bench at the side of the field tapping his fans end in annoyance from being dragged away from his Poke mart at this time of night. _'Jerks I would usually be fiddling with some new product design at this time of night then enjoy some un expecting costumer get fooled into trying it next morning' _Urahara pouted at the thought of his usual Monday night being ruined. "Get in position Urahara I want to get this battle under way sooooooo... me and my Pokémon can beat the crap out of Ichigo" Yorouichi stated before pointing a finger at Ichigo and making a loser gesture with her thumb at him. Ichigo smirked before turning his head to Zorua who was still on his shoulder "you hear that the purple cat thinks her Pokémon can beat you, well I think it's time you prove her wrong... Hey Zorua!" Ichigo shouted the last part getting just the reaction he wanted Zorua jumped out onto the field eyes a blaze. "Zoooorrruuuuuaaa!" he roared in response.

"Heh, you're still as strong as ever but. Sooo. Iiissss. Mmmyy. Persian!" Yorouichi yelled throwing out the said Persian. The Persian stood twice the height of Zorua with a scarcely hidden of pride on its face. This earned It a great snarl by Zorua who was one you should never look down.

"Kay, Kay... This will b battle with no time limit and remember..." Urahara began as he twiddled with his hat before placing it back on top of his head and finishing with "to give it your absolute all!"

"Zorua, charge in with fury swipes!" Ichigo commanded as Zorua charged in with its claws shining. "Persian, bite down on Zorua's tail!" Yorouichi commanded with a smirk on her face. Persian quickly obeyed as soon as possible pouncing forward, spinning past Zorua, and biting a mouthful of its tail. Zorua gritted its teeth in pain Ichigo though quickly thought of a way to get his pal out of harm's way "Zorua pursuit with your hind legs". Zorua's eyes gleamed as a purplish glow enveloped his leg. "Crap Persian get away" Yorouichi yelled realising the trouble Persian was in but it was too late, Zorua's leg snapped back hitting Persian square in the face sending it flying back. Persian quickly recovered, spinning, and landing on its leg with only a slight mark on its head.

"Good thing about cats, Ichigo, they always land on their feet, now Persian use thunderbolt" Persian charged electricity between its whiskers before sending the great wave of electricity at Zorua. "Zorua counter with shadow ball!" Ichigo instructed as Zorua fired a powerful shadow ball right at the direction of the thunderbolt. The two moves collided before exploding and creating a great cloud of black smoke. "Zorua charge into the smoke with fury swipes primed and ready" Zorua followed immediately and dived into the cloud. "You two Persian fury swipes" Yorouichi commanded back with Persian speed showing itself again as it shot into the cloud. Seconds later the cloud scattered from the flurrying images of fury swipe after fury swipe danced around Zorua and Persian.

"Your Zorua is as fast as it was six years ago" Yorouichi remarked as she stood smirking her usual smirk before the flashing images of claws. "Heh, don't even try to compare us to how we were six years ago cause..." Zorua ears pricked up "you'll find we're too different now for it to be possible!" Ichigo yelled as Zorua responded to his voice and landed a killer swipe across Persian's chest, causing Persian to grown in pain before jumping back.

"Kay Ichigo, I'll believe that but don't think we haven't changed ever" Yorouichi replied as her Persian tensed it muscles as it padded towards Zorua. "Now Persian, power gem full force" Yorouichi yelled. "Peeeerrrrsiiiaaannn!" roared Persian as the red gem on its head shined and sparkled before as it realised multiple gem shaped energy blasts directly at Zorua; Point blank range. "Zoooorruuaaaa!" croaked Zorua as he was sent flying onto its back.

"Zorua, get up there's no way in hell that's enough to knock you out, come out" Ichigo rooted Zorua up as it struggled to its feet. "Zorua's as tough as ever, Strawberry" Yorouichi stated as Persian tapped its foot on the ground impatiently. "No... Yorouichi Zorua's tougher than what you remember" Zorua stamped its foot on the ground before giving a defiant snarl. "Zorua, payback..." Ichigo said calmly. Zorua suddenly was charging at Persian full pelt totally throwing it off guard; Zorua swung its malevolent purplish glowing paw right at Persian side sending it skidding across the field into a nearby bench destroying it, in a cloud of dust.

"Damn, you're right. Ichigo but are sure you should treat a girl's Pokémon like that, you may get a slap" Yorouichi joked admitting Ichigo's Zorua had grown strong in their years apart. "Come on Yorouichi lets keep going, just like with my Zorua, I know that's not enough to knock out your Persian" Ichigo said; his statement proving correct as Persian strolled out of the dust with a furious glare on its face. "Fine Ichigo lets continue our battle" Yorouichi said as if on cue sparks flashed between Yorouichi and Ichigo.

To the sides of the arena you could see Urahara sweating as quite a crowd of people and Pokémon had began noticing the battle and were now watching intently from cafes and bench's. _'Damn you guys if this keeps up the gardener will see the broken bench and I'll have to pay a fine for you guys' _Urahara thought before slouching in remorse shocking a couple who was walking by.

Meanwhile under the Roselia Fountain. "Whas'sup with all that noise it's really pissing me off" complained a grunt as he bounced a rubber ball against opposite wall and catching it in a never ending cycle. "Just stay quiet that's all the boss ordered you to do until this is finished being calibrated" complained another grunt as typed codes furiously into the strange machines holographic keyboard. "Wha 'ever I'm gonna wait in my truck till this thing is ready" slouched the lazy grunt before trotting off catching the ball mid way. The second grunt continued to type at a non-stop pace into the machine as the metallic cables vibrated from the surfaces shaking. '_He's right though all that noise is irritating' _Thought the grunt as he finished calibrating the system, and input the start code into the machine with two words "show time".

On the surface the Roselia Fountain's water suddenly stopped flowing as a metallic antennas slivered out of the flowers on its arms. A slight humming could be heard before dying down completely. Then suddenly a wave of transparent darkness washed over the air affecting each and every Pokémon it came in contact with. Soon the city was filled with panic as Pokémon everywhere reported to be shaking violently with a black shadows clawing at them all over.

"Zorua!" Ichigo shouted skidding over to Zorua picking him up in his arms to cradle him. "Come on Persian, what's wrong? Tell me! I can't help unless you show me what's wrong!?" Yorouichi said with worry patting Persians stomach. But Persian couldn't say anything, just like Zorua, just like every Pokémon outside their Poke balls; They all felt as if their souls were being torn away from their bodies, like a hole in their very being was being formed, a hollow hole. Then every Pokémon all at once let out a blood curdling shriek as a hole burnt into them from the black shadows. Every Pokémon cracked open their eyes to reveal a sick pale eyes with no pupil. Each and every one of them felt pain, just pain, not physical but much deeper pain and they all knew they had to express it.

Zorua slashed at Ichigo with Fury Swipes causing a bloody scratch to appear across his face, Ichigo shocked by the attack let Zorua go. Zorua dashed around the field in circles before stopping, a shadow ball formed in his mouth as he shot it right at Ichigo.

"Get down!" Urahara shouted as he tackled Ichigo out of the way just in time to have the shadow ball fire off into a nearby tree destroying it. Ichigo scrambled to his feet to finally realise what was going on every Pokémon was rioting around the city; everything was catching fire. "What the hell is going on?!" Ichigo shouted into the madness while Urahara just studied everything with a sorrow filled gaze.

"Persian, return please" Yorouichi commanded softly; Persian just turned from the bush it had set on fire with a hollow but angry gaze. "Yes that's right Persian it's me you're trainer, your friend, come on get in the poke ball and then we can sort you out" Yorouichi pleaded shifting closer to Persian. Persian's teeth grinded, but only Ichigo seemed to notice. "Yorouichi! Get down Persians going to attack!" Ichigo yelled sprinting right towards her and Persian who was charging a Power gem. "Peeeeeerrrrrrsssssiiiiiaaaaaaannnnn!" shrieked Persian as the Power gem fired; Ichigo just managed to save Yorouichi from the attack but Yorouichi dropped Persian's Poke ball and... smash, it was destroyed by the attack. Yorouichi and Ichigo watched as a blue light formed around Persian before breaking away like glass, they both knew what this meant; Persian was a wild Pokémon now. Persian shrieked one last time before pouncing off into the smoke and rubble.

"Persian! Come back please!" Yorouichi called between sobs. "Urahara burst through the smoke coughing harshly "come on you guys we got to get out of the square everything's on fire" he said with a raspy voice. "Zoooooorrrrrruuuuuuaaaaa!" Everyone's heads snapped in the direction of Zorua's new Shadow ball "Shit! Everyone brace yourself" Urahara yelled. Ichigo closed his eyes to a sudden but familiar flash of light, only to open them to find Deino firing a dragon pulse to counter Zorua's shadow ball. After the explosion that ensued Ichigo saw Deino looking back at his master with a confused sad gaze; he knew exactly what it meant why was Zorua fighting against us. Urahara couldn't help but take this time to ponder why Deino wasn't experiencing what all the other Pokémon were.

"So, how is the machine running my precious scout?" Questioned the sinister voiced man over the phone; he climbed into a van waiting for a response. "Sir I'm afraid to report only a 90% success rate with transforming the Pokémon into their hollow states" replied the grunt as he stared at the statistics on his watch. "90%?! Explain why now!" yelled the sinister man as the van he was in began driving off. "Sir the machine doesn't appear to be strong enough to control dragon types their genes are simply too strong to be affected by the machines current output of energy" answered the scout as he burst out onto the surface into the madness of fire and smoke. "Tch, understood even with no dragon types we will still receive a great amount of hollow Pokémon this fine day" stated the sinister man as he turned his com of instructing all the scouts to pick up the pace.

"Ichigo we have to get to the nearest Pokémon centre now they have the equipment to handle this and keep us all safe" Urahara shouted dragging Ichigo to his feet. Yorouichi had already scrambled to her feet but was still obviously shocked by losing Persian. "Ichigo come on we have to go! Now!" Urahara shouted once again pulling on Ichigo's collar. Ichigo forced Urahara's hand off him; Ichigo turned round to face Urahara and Yorouichi with a look of disgust. "Are you kidding me?! Run and leave Zorua behind?! No way not in a million years!" Ichigo shouted turning to Deino to tell him to prepare for battle. "Ichigo you saw what happened with Persian what if Zorua's Poke ball is destroyed its best if we get help from the Pokémon centre" Yorouichi said putting her hand on Ichigo's shoulder.

"Yorouichi... would you be saying those words... now if it was me in Zorua's position" Ichigo asked physically shocking Yorouichi; he grabbed her hand with his. "If you can say you would right now I'll come to the Pokémon centre right now no complaints, If not..."Ichigo continued Yorouichi eyes crept away from his gaze as she let go of his hands. "That's what I thought... Deino let's go!" Ichigo finished as he and Deino leapt off.

Ichigo found Zorua, still rioting with other Pokémon, against a cafe with a family taking refugee. "Deino get Zorua's attention I'll evacuate the family" Deino bound off using dragon claw on one of the affected Woobat knocking out instantly. "DEEIIINNNOOO!" roared Deino as he drew Zorua's attention along with a Gloom and Timburr. '_Thanks Deino I'll give you a special Pokepuff later' _Ichigo thanked inwardly as he pointed away out for the family in the cafe. "T-t-tiiimmmburrr" groaned Timburr as he fell to the ground with swirly eyes; Deino stood triumphant over the Gloom and Timburr but he knew the real challenge was just beginning.

"Great work Deino, now... Zorua you want to come back to your family quietly or-"Ichigo began "ZOOOOORRRRRUUUUUAAAAA!" Zorua roared as he charged at Deino with pursuit. "Crap, Deino dodge then throw Zorua with its tail" Ichigo commanded Deino followed the instructions immediately as he dodged Zorua's pursuit biting Zorua's tail and throwing it into the cafe wall. "Deino, quick fire fang!" Ichigo commanded as Deino ran towards Zorua with fire enveloping its mouth. '_With Zorua's strength and power I can't hold back I need to weaken it down before I try reasoning with him" _Ichigo thought; Zorua recovered from being thrown into the wall and countered with payback. The two attacks collided, mid stride, forcing both Pokémon to skid back in pain; Zorua though seemed the worse of the two as its breathing had become rampant. '_Seems the battle with Persian has finally caught up with Zorua, seems like now's as good as time as any '_Ichigo deduced before yelling "Deino, restrain Zorua!"

Deino complied immediately charging behind Zorua and grabbing it with its mouth by the main. "Zoooorrruuuaaaa!" Zorua shrieked in anger. Ichigo saw his opening and charged in taking both Pokémon in his arms; "Zorua what wrong with you I thought you and I were partners" Ichigo yelled. "Dei-Deinoooo!" Deino called as well, Zorua's mouth started building up a shadow ball. Deino saw this and attempted to throw Zorua away to protect Ichigo; "Deino no if I we let him go now he may run off we'll just have to take it" Ichigo shouted tightening his hold on the two. The shadow fired at point blank range striking Deino first, before creating an explosion that engulfed all three of them.

Yorouichi and Urahara had arrived at the Pokémon centre moments ago only to be met with a horrible view; Pokémon and trainers alike were all in horrible pain, some had severe fatigue while others had bleeding body parts. Urahara and Yorouichi made their way to the front desk to find nurse joy ordering the staff around while taking care of an infant Axew. "Nurse Joy is everything alright this place looks like a war zone med bay" Yorouichi commented to nurse Joy; she rose her head from the Axew's chest and replied "no Yorouichi and, ah, hi Urahara; no one knows what going on with the Pokémon their all rioting for some reason many people are getting hurt or losing their Pokémon its chaos!"

"Nurse Joy tell me about the Pokémon here is there anything similar about them, anything at all" Urahara questioned nurse joy as he scanned the Pokémon in the lobby. "Umm I think they may all be, umm, yes that's right there all Dragon-types" nurse joy replied striking her fist, softly, in her hand for emphasis. "I see..." Urahara simply replied before returning to his thoughts; "what are you thinking Urahara?" Yorouichi asked only to be met with silence.

"Anyway, Nurse Joy our friend is out there in the madness trying to help his Pokémon who... Who turned" Yorouichi said; Nurse Joy immediately acquired a shocked face. "Oh no we have to get him here now it's not safe out there with all those rioting Pokémon" Nurse Joy frowned Yorouichi frown deepened.

"Nurse Joy how many of the dragon Pokémon here are unharmed" Urahara questioned.

Nurse Joy grabbed a nearby pc box and brought up all the Pokémon checked in that night. "Only 20 Dragon-type Pokémon are checked in tonight with only 3 able to battle, why?" Nurse Joy Questioned, Urahara simply stretched his arm emphasising the whole Pokémon centre. "Think all these Pokémon are Dragon-types or have Dragon-type aspects and none of them have started rioting of developed holes even Ichigo's Deino wasn't affected and he shares aspects of the same type as Zorua meaning..." Urahara elaborated before Yorouichi cut in with "Dragon types must be immune to the transformation!"

"Well done Yorouichi... well done for stealing my thunder" Urahara sobbed; "Ah, shut up we have no time for your terrible jokes, Nurse Joy do you think you can round up those three Pokémon's trainers we need them to help Ichigo get here" Yorouichi pleaded. Nurse Joy thought for a minute before answering with "you'll have to ask them yourself it goes against my code as a nurse to force or ask something of injured trainer's here's their names and appearances" she finished while giving Yorouichi a printed list of the trainers. "Thank you Nurse Joy, I'll go find them right aw-"Yorouichi began only to be cut off by a girls scream. Urahara, Yorouichi all turned their heads in the direction to see a crowd of people surrounding the front entrance.

"Move please nurse coming through" Nurse Joy stated as she barged through to the front of the crowd with Yorouichi and Urahara, but they weren't prepared for what they saw. "Ichigo..." Yorouichi whispered as she lay her eyes upon the kneeling, heavily wounded, panting friend of hers; his shirt and jacket were singed and his breathing was insane. "Ichigo we have to get you help, Nurse joy come here and help Ichigo!" Yorouichi said falling to her knees and supporting Ichigo. "No! Help Zorua and Deino first this was all for them so I won't let anyone help me till there better" Ichigo shouted passing Zorua's weak body to Nurse Joy. "Ok Ichigo we'll get your Pokémon as right as rain in no time" Nurse Joy promised as she placed Zorua on a stretcher another nurse had brought and ran off.

Yorouichi and Urahara supported Ichigo as they carried him to the quieter upstairs Lobby. "So Ichigo what happened, I haven't seen you so banged up since you went sledding with Hallibel and Yorouichi" Urahara reminisced as they placed Ichigo against a sofa. "Me and Deino changed Zorua back check if you want there's no hole in his chest anymore and his eyes are normal again" Ichigo said as he took a sip of the water Yorouichi brought him. "How may I ask well after me and Deino locked Zorua in a bear hug we...

_As the dust and smoke mixture faded away along with a few scrapes of Ichigo's clothing a slightly sorrowing Image could be seen. Deino and Zorua were both mostly unharmed from the blast while Ichigo on the other hand was an entirely different story his clothes were in chars and his body was badly bruised. "Deeiiinnnnno" Deino winged at the sight of his injured trainer, while Zorua just let out a vicious snarl as he struggled free. _

"_Hahahahaha Zorua, you're attacks are still as strong as I thought they were. Yep, just as strong except for one thing, there's no way in hell the Zorua I know would allow anything to ever control him" Ichigo started out calmly before shouting out towards the black stained heavens. The grip he had around both of them increased, as he continued "the Zorua I know had the same dream as me and Deino you remember what that is Deino" Ichigo shouted his question; "Deeeeeiiiiinnnnnoooo!" Deino roared in remembrance. Slowly and slightly Ichigo's and Deino's chests began to glow a faint blue colour. "That's right Deino with you, me and you Zorua we were going to become Pokémon champion there's no way in hell you could ever forget no matter what!" Ichigo shouted one final time before both his and Deino's chest shined a great blue light. Both Ichigo and Deino watched as what seemed like a blue chain of light burst out from each of their chests they seemed to wave about in the air for a bit. Then as if in response to the blue chains appearance a pure black shadowy chain burst out of Zorua's chest hole. Ichigo watched in amazement as the two chains struck into Zorua's chest hole. Ichigo's mind was soon flooded by these painful thoughts and feelings before as quickly as they occurred they vanished along with the black chain from Zorua's chest hole. Ichigo felt a tug in his chest before the blue chains both reseeded into his and Deino's chest, leaving no trace of Zorua's chest hole. _

_Ichigo collapsed to the floor, still cradling Zorua and Deino, watching as Zorua's true eyes opened after what seemed like forever. Ichigo nearly burst into tears but was stopped when Zorua started licking his face weakly. "Welcome back Zorua" Ichigo said as he struggled to his feet; "Zoorrruaaaaa..." Zorua whispered in reply weakly before fading into unconscious. "Zorua! Crap come on Deino Ichigo said as he began sprinting full force towards the Pokémon centre._

"And that's what happened" Ichigo meekly finished as he gulped the last of the water he was given. "Quite the event I see, blue chains, black chains holes appearing in Pokémon; what could it all mean?" Urahara questioned as he began walking around pondering what it could possibly be. "Sorry Ichigo I have some calls to make but I'll be back as soon as I can" Urahara said walking off without another word.

"So, Santalune city it's been a while, sad to see your looks can't stand the test of time" a hooded man joked out loud as he strolled leisurely down the burning road. "Whew, the police and pick up crew have their work cut out for them when this all blows over" the man continued as he kicked on of pieces of rubble down an ally way. The rubbles tip tap tap died away into the shadows of the alley cueing the barrage of many turned Pokémon. "Wow I think you guys need to calm down, but lucky for you I'm the one to do it" the hooded man laughed. All the Pokémon simply ignored him and started preparing their respective attacks. "Aaaawwww, you guys are so mean but I guess it is best to show you what I mean instead of just blabbering on about it" The hooded man said; in a single instant though the area had become shrouded in a blue light before disappearing again. Within the vanishing light you could see the hooded man strolling away whistling happily as the Pokémon behind him all sleeping without any chest holes to be found.


	3. The will to protect my family

Vines seem to shudder in fear as they cling to the Pokémon centre; its roof becoming engulfed by the smoke drenched skies of night. This Nighttimes' events have obviously taken their toll as the streets can be found filled with nothing but rubble, smoke, and tortured Pokémon. Yorouichi watches over from the Pokémon centre her eyes still adjusting to the desolate flames that spiral around the city. Her fists clenching in anger at the sight of the city, she desperately wants to do something to help but it hurts too much. The pain of losing her beloved partner; Persian engulfs her again as a tear wells in the corner of her eye. She sits back on the sofa which Ichigo is currently napping on; his wounds bandaged and his breathing calm. Deino lay on the sofa to surveying the area for any danger that may befall Ichigo in his current state.

"This is insane! Persians missing and Ichigo's hurt, gah, I don't know what is worse" Yorouichi complains, punching the sofa in anger. Her eyes creep over to Ichigo leering at his bandaged chest; she grunts again in anger. _'I swear I'll find who did all this and make them pay; pay for doing this to Ichigo and for taking Persian away' _Yorouichi thought her nails clawing into the sofa again.

"Yorouichi I know you're peeved but please don't damage public property" Urahara said as he strolled to the sofa.

"Oh yeah I'm sure people are gonna be real heartbroken for a scratched up sofa with half the town on fire" Yorouichi retorted back, crossing her arms and huffing.

"I'm sure you're right but we have more pressing matters right now..." Urahara said sitting next to Yorouichi and placing his laptop on the table in front of them. "Isn't that right Professor Sycamore" Urahara finished as a dark haired man appeared on the screen.

"You're correct as usual Urahara. Matters are very pressing in Santalune city right now, with all these rioting Pokémon running about" Sycamore said as his screen vibrated. "Sorry about the movement, but me, the police and some doctors and nurses, are coming to the Santalune city to sort out the problem but there are some complications" apologised Sycamore.

"Complications like what?" Yorouichi asked leaning into the screens shot. "Well there's a group of Snorlax blocking the road and we can't seem to move them" Sycamore enlightened.

"Well play a Poke flute and wake them up, its common sense right" Yorouichi dead-panned. "Ah, yes Yorouichi that would be the case if the Snorlax were asleep. There actually just standing there in a straight line" Sycamore answered rubbing the back of his head.

"Well that's weir-""Sycamore tell me now do all of those Snorlax have a hole in their chests" Urahara cut in suddenly. "Hold on a second Urahara I'll check" Sycamore said; Sycamore then proceeded to poke his head out the window to take a glance at the snorlaxes. And sure enough their all had a shadowy hole in their chests.

"Yes Urahara you were right every Snorlax has a hole in their chests... wait haven't all the Pokémon in your town rioting got holes in their chests too" Sycamore asked. "Took you long enough Sycamore, I have a feeling someone is behind this and Yorouichi I'm sure you would agree" Urahara said rubbing his chin.

"Yes I have had a suspicion about this ever since it started I was just too upset to think about it but there no way this is just a natural occurrence" Yorouichi replied. "Correct Yorouichi, this was not a natural cause, or I least hypothesise, let me explain when did the effects of this transformation first began; 9 o'clock sharp right" Urahara began explaining. "Yes I believe it was although I can't be sure I was too imbued in the battle with Ichigo at the time" Yorouichi answered; "Yes you're correct again they did turn at 9 o'clock Yorouichi a clear set time, so that along with the Snorlax road block we hypothesise that whoever did this was trying to secure an environment where their would be a variety of Pokémon to turn, and where they could keep people from interfering if necessary" Urahara continued.

"Think about it, no city in Kalos is this active at this time of night except for Lumiose city but that kind of target would be too difficult and too obvious to affect, so Santalune city was the next best thing" Urahara finished.

"But why would someone want-"Yorouichi began before the sound of screeching tires shut her up. Urahara and Yorouichi shot towards the window leaving the sounds of Sycamore's cries in the background. Urahara and Yorouichi watched as a large group of vans filled the town square; soon men and women in masks and white vans began pouring out of the vans into the street. "What's going on?" Yorouichi questioned; "I think we just found our culprits" Urahara answered as they continued to watch the bizarre scene unfold. The masked men and women began rounding up the Pokémon by throwing black collars around their necks or bodies in the cases of Pokémon like Klingklank."Their caging the Pokémon up" Yorouichi said loudly, a bit too loudly as a sleeping Ichigo stirred and woke up quietly. Ichigo stayed quiet though as Yorouichi said out loud "what's going on now?!" And what was going on indeed as a man in what seemed to be a horse like mask rose out of top of one of the van's roofs on a platform. A small microphone rose up, shortly after, to the man's mask allowing everyone hear what he was about to say.

"I assume you people are aware of the situation you are in..." the man spoke, his sinister voice crawling to every corner of the city. People outside the town square scuttled in shock, unaware of the sinister man's location. " I will explain why this horrifying event has taken place in one moment, but first introductions are in order I am Rudbornn, Rudbornn Chelute and I and my subordinates are here due to our lords will" Rudbornn introduced already earning Yorouichi's anger. Trainers from inside the Pokémon centre lifted their slouched heads, turning their attention to the masked man. "Your Pokémon have turned on you today of the feelings welling inside of them, pain, fear and anger; I know this may shock you but I can assure that none of you are to blame for these feelings you're Pokémon are drowning in" Rudbornn continued his voice seemed to sooth the trainers hearts. All except Yorouichi and Urahara whose eyes had seen the truth and knew that everything this man spoke was utter bollocks. "You're Pokémon have simply realised the truth about this hollow world that all actions made in this world have no meaning except in the few meaningless years we have before death; as such the Pokémon are returning to their basic instincts of destruction and fighting they have removed all their emotions except for the anger they feel towards this hollow world" Rudbornn spoke physically shocking everyone in the Pokémon centre, Ichigo eyes twitched as he clenched his fist due to the reservoir of anger building up inside him. "As such you're president has ordered our services in rounding up these hollow Pokémon, I'm sorry if this displeases any of you but these hollow Pokémon are too dangerous to be allowed to return to their trainers, it is a risk too great to take, we sincerely wish for your compromise in this hard time" Rudbornn concluded dismounting the van in one fell move.

Ichigo rose to shake Deino awake, although this seemed foolish as Deino was already standing himself. Ichigo lifted himself to his feet realising he had no jacket on; he snuck away to the nearest office grabbing a coat to wear for the crazy stunt he was about to attempt. Approaching the stairs he felt someone's presence behind him already knowing who they were. "Now where do you think you're going?" Yorouichi asked; Ichigo turning his body to face them. "Yes Ichigo you can't really be considering going out there in your state it would be a slaughter" Urahara stated Ichigo averted his eyes from their gaze. "Ichigo we both know you're angry but you aren't the only ones who feel this way we do too and I'm sure some of the trainers down their do too, but..." Yorouichi began taking Ichigo by the shoulder. "But with our current support we couldn't do anything, and think many of the trainers down there may believe Rudbornn's crap so they may attempt to stop you what then huh, Ichigo" Urahara concluded. Ichigo's face darkened as he turned to face Yorouichi; Her face recoiled in regret at what she had said because now Ichigo hated her a bit and thought of her as weak. "You two should be ashamed of yourselves as trainers for saying what you just said 'couldn't do anything', huh! Bull crap! The only ones who can't do anything are the ones who say stuff like that and do nothing at all" Ichigo said anger vibrating through his voice; he turned and simply walked away. Yorouichi and Urahara turned to each other saying nothing but they both knew they felt only remorse for what they did.

Ichigo strode down the stairs as fast as his wounded figure could carry; donning the coat as he did. A few people turned and watched as Ichigo and Deino strode forward on a non-stop march to the front door. People soon realised where he was headed, most only watched in shock, as others well. "Stop, you fool, where do you think you're going" Ichigo haulted in his tracks, shifting his head in the voices direction. "Outside, to have a word with Rudbornn, where else?" Ichigo asked in a rhetorical tone. "Didn't you hear what's going on out there it's too dangerous out there with all those-""all those what?!" Ichigo shouted across the fellow trainer. "All those Pokémon who are suffering and being abandoned by their trainers who are sitting here feeling bad for themselves or are actually afraid of their own companions who suffer out there" Ichigo shouted across the entire room earning the attention of every trainer and nurse in attendance. Yorouichi and Urahara stormed down the stairs to see their prediction come true. "Oy don't talk to him like that man, were all as upset as you" called back another trainer; "Yeah" cut in a few more. "Sure you all upset exactly all of you are upset but your Pokémon out there are suffering in ways we cannot even imagine and what do all of you do just sit here mopping about it, you all should be ashamed of yourselves as trainers not tending to the pain your Pokémon are feeling and just sitting here cause your afraid nothing can be done" Ichigo shouted again earning himself more attention as nurses crept their heads through medical room doors along with a certain Zorua.

"Whoa mate calm down we're only trying to keep you safe" Said the first man to speak up this earned him a hateful glare from Ichigo. "Please if you don't even have the will to keep your Pokémon from harm how could you ever keep anyone safe; Because unlike you I would do anything to protect my family and to me my Pokémon are my family" Ichigo's chest began to glow a faint blue as Zorua stumbled out in front of the man's feet. "Zorua!" Ichigo said shocked kneeling down, picking up Zorua in his arms; the people in the Pokémon centre watched as Ichigo, Deino and Zorua's chest started to shine a bright blue. The group that attempted to stop Ichigo stumbled back as two sapphire chains shot out of Ichigo's; they both lingered in the air before a chain each shot out of Deino's and Zorua's chest each linking with one of Ichigo's chains.

"This exactly like what Ichigo described before the chains shooting out of the three's chests it's truly beautiful, but what could cause such a thing" Urahara stated drifting into his thoughts to ponder. "I couldn't care if it is beautiful or not at least we know Ichigo isn't delusional or losing his mind" Yorouichi laughed secretly wondering if she could of done this with Persian.

Zorua suddenly leapt to the ground right out of Ichigo's arms seemingly filled to the brim with energy but he wasn't the only one as Ichigo and Deino both felt the great surge of energy. "Don't try to stop us just watch as we give Rudbornn a piece of our minds" Ichigo said; he turned in time with Zorua and Deino before strolling out of the Pokémon centre. People clustered at every window watching as Ichigo calmly strolled across the street and into the main square.

Although Ichigo was unaware at this time he would soon come to know that a very important man was watching over him perched above a roof top. "Hmmm, this could be interesting. Kay kid, you give them a talking to first and I'll watch from the sidelines for now" the hooded man said out loud as Pokémon clustered around him. "Better get you guys home" He said finally before leading the Pokémon he rescued towards the Pokémon centre.

"You chain brat what do you think you're doing out here it's not safe" boomed a grunt as he with a bunch of other grunts surrounded Ichigo and his Pokémon. "Yeah freak maybe we should... escort you out of here" lingered another masked one. "Or we show this weirdo what were made of and throw him out you know as an example to the other trainers to not get involved" grunted a third one. They all agreed as Ichigo smirked a little. "Okay you want to give it a shot go right ahead but don't moan after" Ichigo sneered causing every grunt's eyes to twitch in annoyance. Soon the square was chopped full of the grunt's Scraggys, Golbats, and Muks all pepped to defeat Ichigo and his Pokémon. "Zorua shadow ball, Deino dragon pulse lets show these guys what happens when you mess with our family" Ichigo roared; each chain glowing brighter. "Zooooorrrrruuua!" Zorua yelled as he fired a shadow ball in time with Deino's dragon ball stronger than Ichigo had ever seen. The gigantic malevolent shadow ball collided with more than 10 grunts and their apparent Pokémon sending them all flying back into one of the vans creating a cataclysmic explosion. But Deino wasn't behind his exceedingly large dragon pulse collided with a van creating an explosion that engulfed a second one. Trainers and nurses alike gasped in awe of this trainer's power; he had caused the masked agents to scurry about like ants.

Ichigo felt great. More than that he felt that he, Zorua and Deino could do anything right now. He felt invincible not the super hero kind of invincible but the realistic one were you couldn't stop him even if you tried. He and his family kept on charging forward towards Rudbornn at an unstoppable pace, nothing could stop them. Until they did arrive at where Rudbornn was, the centre of the town square where He and Yorouichi were having their battle earlier.

"So, you are the trouble maker I assume what a peculiar chain" Rudbornn hissed, from atop his lounge chair. "You know it, Ichigo Kurosaki and I presume you're the one who's made all the Pokémon act this way in the first place" Ichigo replied back his statement shocking Rudbornn slightly but was unnoticed due to his mask. "So, strawberry, knows a little about what's really going on well then that settles it" Rudbornn said arising from his throne. "Oy don't call me strawberry it sucks when my family call me it but when you call me it, I get really pissed off" Ichigo shouted as his Pokémon growled in time with him almost as if they felt his annoyance and anger exactly the same as he does. "Quiet you fool I can see now that we're going to have to wipe all traces of your existence form this world in order to keep our lords plan a secret; men! Prepare the Hollow Pokémon for battle!" Rudbornn ordered; immediately masked grunts scurried to the back of the white vans. The rushed inputting of codes murmured over the air before the vans back doors crept open.

Assortments of hollow Pokémon slowly crept, slithered, and rolled out of the back of the vans. "Hollow Pokémon heed my cry as your commander strike down this man that attempts to shatter your new lord's plans show him no mercy" Rudbornn cried before each Pokémon let out a horrifying shriek as the collars around their bodies or necks let out a large volt of black electricity. '_Damn it took me and Deino all we had to beat Zorua when he turned how can we beat a whole group, damn we'll have to go for broke then' _Ichigo mentally worried; both Zorua and Deino turned their heads to their master for guidance. _'Wait what am I thinking if I have any doubts about victory these chains will send them to those two I just know it' _Ichigo continued to think as he tried to grab his chains _'no doubts no worries think victory and we can do this'. _"Zorua, Deino use shadow ball and dragon pulse full power then combine them together" Ichigo commanded a flame alit in his eyes. "Zooooorrrrrruuuuaaa""Deiiiiiiinnnnooo" they both roared as they fired the strongest version of their respective attacks ever, completely blowing the previous ones out of the park. The contrasting attacks of malevolent blackish purple and bright turquoise soon combined into a mixed vortex of energy of unbelievable power. The beam blasted onwards straight at Rudbornn before his image vanished in the resulting explosion of incredible destructive force. Vans shifted due to the resulting winds, black smoke clouded everyone's vision, thrown up dirt shifted through the tendrils of embers and weak smoke.

As the air became clear Ichigo was sure that Rudbornn was gone. "Hey, Zorua, Deino I think we did it... I think we won" Ichigo stuttered as he fell to his knees in exhaustion. His eyes noticed as the chains binding him to Zorua and Deino slowly recede back into back into their respective chests. Although he was too tired to care, he was overcome with exhaustion but he didn't collapse into sleep as if he knew he had to be awake. And then it hit him in the form of dread; Rudbornn marched over atop a hollow Rapidash completely unscaved. "Ho.. how d-d-did you""How did I survive you were gonna ask well my Rapidash here can use extreme speed the more powerful form of quick attack and as you know, quick attack always strikes first" Rudbornn explained coldly before drifting his concealed eyes to his troops. "Men return all the Pokémon to the remaining vans our little problem is finished, call the other troops to bring the choppers we need more vehicles to transport the Pokémon now" Rudbornn ordered finally turning his mask back to face Ichigo. "Please Ichigo Kurosaki despise your death for my pleasure" Rudbornn laughed coldly; Rapidash's mouth began to glow with fire of an angry nature. "Rapidash Fir-" but Rudbornn never got to finish that sentence as he and Rapidash were sent flying into a nearby bush in the blink of an eye with a pained "gyrraugh!"

"Oh, this won't do Ichigo you can't seriously be on the verge of death because of this guy, I mean I know you're injured but come on man you can do better than that, this guys not even gym leader level, well I'll let you off the hook cause you've been fighting all day and all" a hooded man said appearing out of nowhere with a Blaziken at his side. Rudbornn slowly crawled out of the bush; his mask dented and cracked anger leaking from his very being. "Men, command all hollowed Pokémon to attack on my-"Rudbornn immediately caught his tongue in shock at what happened next. The hooded mans chest began to glow a vibrant shade sapphire before a barrage of chains shot out from his chest and striking the chest holes of every hollow Pokémon in attendance. "Well I think these guys have had enough of taking orders from you so let's give them a break shall we" The hooded man laughed before his chains forced all the chest holes to recede into oblivion. "Im-impossible! These Pokémon have realised how hollow this world is and have transcended emotional ties to become hollow Pokémon so how can a mere trainer like you revert them!? How?!" Rudbornn yelled in anger and confusion stumbling to his feet as he did so. "Well it's not like you could understand even if I told you but I'll try anyway; it's impossible to transcend emotions for if you did so you would be met with only a lonely death in the end and even if you did die no one would care because without emotions you can't build bonds and without bonds how do you expect to become powerful in battle" the hooded man explained getting only confused or stunned looks, except from Ichigo who was in a state of pure amazement. "Not to mention there's no way a Pokémon would want to leave a trainer of its own free will unless it was treated badly orrrr..." The hooded man lingered turning his head to face the Roselia fountain; "If they were forced to, Blaziken fire blast" The hooded figure roared in time with his Blaziken. "Bla-bla-Blazikeeeen!" Blaziken yelled as an enormous fire blast erupted from his mouth in a great blaze. The statue was immediately destroyed in the resulting explosion leaving only a few burst water pipes and a smouldering crater.

Ichigo stared in awe once again; he had never seen anyone like this trainer he was amazing, confident, and strong beyond belief, and above all he had bond unbelievably strong with his Pokémon it was like they had fought together since the beginning of time always taking care of each other. But soon he was brought back to reality by the scared yells of Pokémon coming from the confines of vans all around the city. "How can we hear them from all over the city?" Ichigo questioned as Deino and Zorua stumbled over to him in worry. "That's just them finally releasing all the pain they've endured tonight, and" the hooded man said patting Blaziken on his head;" and what?""And the sadness they feel from being taken away from their trainers" the hooded man concluded as he finished patting Blaziken. Rudbornn stumbled back towards the nearest van in fear; upon getting close enough to the van he leapt inside. "All units are to evacuate Santalune city, I repeat all units evacuate Santalune city we have met unexpected complications were withdrawing now bring all Pokémon you have right now and go!" Rudbornn yelled into the radio, then commanding the grunt behind the wheel to drive.

"Kay Ichigo seems their leaving so let's get you back to the Pokémon centre" The hooded man said turning to Ichigo. "Wait aren't we gonna help the other Pokémon, there still Pokémon to save come on" Ichigo said worry apparent on his voice. "Ichigo there's nothing I can do for them right now there too far away and my Pokémon are tired from the training we just got back from" The hooded man replied as his Blaziken fell to the ground in exhaustion. "You did a good job Blaziken return to my side" the hooded man said as Blaziken zapped back into the Poke ball on his belt. "What kind of selfish comment is that, huh, my Pokémon are tired that no reason to leave those Pokémon t-"Ichigo bit his tongue as he caught a glimmer of a tear fall from the man's covered face. "You think I don't know that; it hurts, okay, to leave Pokémon suffering like that, but as a trainer their Pokémon must always come first before anything even your own life, but I swear I will find each and every one of those Pokémon and reunite them with their trainers" the hooded man spoke with Passion before strolling off suddenly. "Ichigo Kurosaki hone your skills I want to meet you again when you are as strong as a champion then and only then will you and I be on the same level mentally and physically, until then I wish you good fortune" The man said one last thing before strolling of again. Ichigo tried to keep his eyes wide open but he simply had reached his limits and fell into sleeps refreshing grasp.

* * *

**I own nothing except for the story line and OC's**

**review please**


	4. A forest full of adventure

"So Ichigo I guess this is goodbye for now" Urahara said shaking Ichigo's hand in front of the parked taxi. It had been two days since the events of that night and repairs to the city were already underway. Ichigo had healed as well had his Pokémon and they were deciding where the best way to get to Cyllage city to see Hallibel. And even after two days thinking he and his Pokémon couldn't think of a way; well he never was really good at directions in the first place. "Yeah I guess it is good luck at Lumiose city" Ichigo said as Zorua strolled out of the Poke mart and hopped onto Ichigo's shoulder. "Well this event has sparked my interest so I'm going to research these hollow Pokémon and blue chains with Sycamore" Urahara spoke with excitement behind his voice; Ichigo knew he was excited to be researching again he was bummed out when he couldn't help with the research into mega evolution, and it was great to see him excited about research again. "Good luck friend, I'll see you soon" Ichigo said pulling his rucksack onto his back "Next time you hear my name it will be as a Pokémon champion"

Urahara waved him good bye as he climbed into the taxi that was waiting for him; they were soon driving off towards Lumiose city. Ichigo finally put his arm down with a faint smile on his face. "Oy! You ready to go strawberry, Aquacorde Town awaits us and so does the magnet train" Yorouichi yelled strolling out of the Poke mart a rucksack on her back and a happy look on her face. Ichigo turned his head in a crooked fashion saying meekly "Oh joy this will be fun just how long do you plan on travelling with me"; Yorouichi immediately turned red in the face before yelling "What's that suppose to mean I'm your child hood friend aren't I be happy that I'm coming with you"

Ichigo and Zorua both sweat dropped in worry; _'this is why I don't want you to come you're easy to anger easier than an Ursaring'_ Ichigo thought as Zorua tried to avoid eye contact with Yorouichi. "No you got it all wrong I'm so happy you're coming along that I seem unhappy... anyway let's get going I'm sure Hallibel is awaiting our arrival in Cyllage city" Ichigo stammered out desperately trying to calm Yorouichi down. "Okay Ichigo that's more like okay let's roll out" Yorouichi yelled blushing slightly as she slung her arm around Ichigo's neck and led them out of the city. 'Well I guess this won't be too bad' Ichigo thought as a faint smile appeared on his face; 'it's still much better than the GO-goat service' Ichigo shuddered involuntarily.

An hour later outside Santalune forest. "So this is Santalune forest its certainly much bigger than I expected it to be" Ichigo said mesmerized by the sheer size of the trees he had come to face to face with, they seemed to eclipse the sky. "What were you expecting you only found out this place half an hour ago" Yorouichi asked strolling into the forest calmly. "I thought it would be like Lostlorn forest you know where you and Hallibel got tied together by that group of Spinarak and I had to carry you two out of their- gyargh" Ichigo groaned as a twig hit him square in the face. "We told you not to ever talk about that" Yorouichi yelled blushing then storming ahead. "But it was more embarrassing for me I ended up getting stuck to the web anyway and it took dad a week to get us all untangled" Ichigo yelled charging after Yorouichi.

Ichigo didn't notice time pass by as he was too wrapped up in the amazing view of the forests interior the Tree tops seemed so far away that they could possibly stab the sun. The foliage was so lush that it seemed to brim with life as bug type Pokémon of all types crawled around and inside the bushes and vines. But he was soon brought out of his wonder as his stomach grumbled in hunger. "Yorouichi how long does it take to reach this meadow area I need to eat something" Ichigo moaned along with Zorua who was winging slightly for food. "Pathetic Ichigo what type of weakling can't go a little while without food" Yorouichi said arrogantly before a familiar noise resounded from Yorouichi. "I don't know what type of weakling they are but I know you're one of them Yorouichi welcome to the club" Ichigo chirped mockingly; "Zoruuaa!" Zorua exclaimed happily jumping onto Yorouichi's shoulder. Yorouichi simply kept silent with a bright red blush on her face; she then slowly gestured to Ichigo to hurry up as she began running ahead. "Oy wait up!" Ichigo shouted after while he ran desperately trying to keep up with Yorouichi.

Ichigo set out the fold up table as Deino and Zorua ran about in the small meadow; Yorouichi simply lay down taking a nap. 'As usual she can't help but take the lazy route' Ichigo thought as started pulling Pokémon food out of his rucksack with a hungry Zorua and Deino wagging their tails behind him. '_Why does Deino always know when I have food for them I thought they were blind and ate anything'_ Ichigo pondered as he placed the bowels down in front of his hungry Pokémon. Ichigo poured the Poke food into the bowels, an extra large amount for Deino, then beginning to make sandwiches. Yorouichi's nose twitched at the smell of ingredients and rose from her nap; "smells alright what you making huuussbbbaanndd" Yorouichi joked wrapping her arms around Ichigo's neck again. Ichigo blushed as usual continuing to cut up the bread up; "just sandwiches you may want to feed your Pokémon now speaking of which do you have any other Pokémon or was-"" okay you want to see my other Pokémon well here you go" Yorouichi cut in throwing up three Poke balls. Three beams of light burst forth from each Poke ball before taking form as: Fletchinder; Sneasel; and Electrike. Zorua immediately stopped eating to go greet the new friends, leaving Deino to munch down the remainder of Zorua's lunch. Ichigo was excited by news of more friend son their travels but underneath was sad for his childhood friend. 'Yorouichi I know what you're doing keeping a calm face to try and fool me into thinking every things fine when really you're hurting unbelievably at the fact that Persians most likely with those masked freaks; fine I'll play along until you have the courage to talk to me about it' Ichigo thought underneath his smile as he layed ham onto the sandwiches.

"Oy Yorouichi catch" Ichigo shouted throwing a sandwich over to Yorouichi. Yorouichi caught the sandwich without even looking as she poured the Poke food out for her Pokémon. 'Damn she can be productive when she wants to be' Ichigo thought sitting down on the table before Deino jumped up onto the table and eating some of the sandwiches. "Bad Deino, bad that's not your food" Ichigo scolded as Deino pouted jumping off the table and walking away. Yorouichi sat down across from Ichigo as they ate their lunch in peace. Or almost peace as the Pokémon couldn't help but play as loudly as possible.

Several moments later, after everything was packed away. "So what do you want Zorua and Deino to do again?" Ichigo asked scratching his head in confusion. "I want them to act like wild Pokémon that I want to capture so Electrike and Sneasel can get a better Idea on how to help me capture wild Pokémon" Yorouichi explained again as Zorua and Deino looked to each other with confused glances. Ichigo still didn't understand completely what was going on but agreed on the condition that she doesn't overdo it. Ichigo sat on the sidelines with Fletchinder as Deino and Zorua pretended to be wild Pokémon bursting out from the bushes. "Look a wild Zorua and Deino appeared lets go Electrike and Sneasel" Yorouichi said as her Pokémon strolled out in front of her. "Why are you quoting the games Yorouichi" Ichigo asked with a disappointed sigh as Fletchinder copied by laying its head slightly in its wing and sighing. "To make it more realistic okay now shut up and watch" Ichigo sighed as he fell to his side to watch with lazy ambitions as so did Fletchinder in a copying again.

"Okay Sneasel attack Deino with icy wind, Electrike use howl to boost your attack" Sneasel immediately blew an Icy wind towards Deino only to have it countered with a dragon pulse. The moves collided in a brief struggle before Sneasel's icy wind was completely blown away. Sneasel quickly dodged thanks to Yorouichi's quick thinking but Electrike wasn't fairing too well against Zorua. "Zooorruuuuaa!" Zorua howled as he delivered another fury swipe to Electrike; Electrike grunted in pain before charging a thunder fang to counter. "That's the spirit Electrike don't let that Zorua show you up" Yorouichi cheered as Electrike charged at Zorua thunder fang charged and ready. Zorua was charged forward without charging a move to counter taking the full force of thunder fang. Electricity sparked through the air setting the background as Deino leapt from slope to slope, dodging Sneasel's Ice shards one after another. "Damn it I didn't think there was this much of a difference between out Pokémon, Ichigo" Yorouichi moaned as Deino charged in a fire fang primed and ready. Yorouichi and Sneasel were totally thrown of guard but soon Yorouichi had a smirk on her face. "Sneasel use Ice beam" Sneasel grinned as well before firing the ice blue beam straight at Deino; a shocked sound escaped Deino as he was engulfed in the small cloud of steam.

"One down one to g-"Yorouichi's rant was cut short as a Deino, bursting through the steam cloud, delivered a powerful fire fang directly to Sneasel. "How did he take an ice beam head on and come out virtually unscaved" Yorouichi questioned as Sneasel was sent flying back to her feet. "It was Deino's and mine counter measure against head on ice type attacks he allows the move to hit fire fang weakening the attack in and creating a cloud of steam in which Deino can strike again from" Ichigo explained proud that even when he wasn't giving the orders his Pokémon still preferred them over their instincts. "Tch, don't count my Pokémon out yet, and by the looks of things Ichigo, Zorua isn't doing so well" Yorouichi smirked looking over at Zorua's image within the flash of electricity. "Yorouichi you better tell Electrike to watch out, you and I both now how passionate Zorua gets when he's backed into a corner" But Zorua's next action explained this best as he smashed a payback suddenly right into Electrike's side sending into rolling across the floor in a pained whinge. "Electrike show them how strong you are use charge beam!" Yorouichi commanded as Electrike quickly complied with charge beam. But instead of Zorua intercepting it, Deino swiped it away with dragon claw. But Yorouichi didn't stand shocked as this could work to her advantage; "Sneasel, ice beam, Electrike charge beam and combine them" Sneasel rushed beside Electrike before they both shot the powerful rays of energy full force at Deino and Zorua. Deino and Zorua countered by blasting a fusion of shadow ball and dragon pulse directly at the opposing attack. "Whoa, guys I told you not to overdo it" Ichigo said but his complaints were sounded out by the resulting explosion that resounded over the entire forest. Ichigo protected Fletchinder from the huge wave of smoke. Moments pass before the smoke cleared revealing a dust covered Yorouichi and group of Pokémon.

"I told you not to overdo it" Ichigo repeated nodding his head; Fletchinder once again copying him. Zorua and Deino faced the opposite direction, embarrassed at getting so caught up in a friendly training exercise. Sneasel and Electrike tapped their respective poke balls and returned before Yorouichi blew a gasket."Ah, be quiet it's not like anything bad happened" Yorouichi said before the sound of buzzing filled the air. Both trainer and Pokémon alike turned their heads to the source of the noise before what seemed like hundreds of red eyes appeared in the tree's shadows. "Uh, you were saying "Ichigo stammered out as thousands of angry Beedrill blasted out of the tree cover directly at Ichigo and the gang. Everyone ran like mad men except for Fletchinder who flew over and grabbed the trainer's rucksacks. They were all soon though running for their lives trying to avoid the Beedrill's wrath, except Fletchinder again who just flew over head rucksacks in its beak. "This is all your fault for overdoing it!" Ichigo yelled running for his life, Zorua and Deino far ahead. "Don't blame me if your Pokémon weren't so damn strong and didn't decide to pick on my Sneasel and Electrike who were new to battling by the way" Yorouichi shouted back. "Well excuse me for making my Pokémon strong like all trainers are meant to" Ichigo shouted back; suddenly getting a prick on the butt making both him and Yorouichi sprint even faster .

An unusually bright clearing soon came into view as Ichigo and Yorouichi charged through only to immediately stop in their tracks. Ahead were Zorua and Deino struggling to move as well due to their feet being stuck in honey? Ichigo and Yorouichi looked around to see a large bee hive directly ahead leaking Honey all over the small area. "Uh is that a..." Ichigo began; "giant Combee hive" Yorouichi finished; they turned to face each other fear on their face. Soon they were all trying frantically trying to pry themselves free in panic; the fact that they were running from Beedrill completely escaped their minds. Until, the forgotten swarm burst through the clearing in a mad frenzy. Ichigo's gang all gained fear covered expressions as they screamed in fear. The Beedrill suddenly turned their heads towards the giant Combee hive as a swarm of Combee flew out of the hive along with a single Vespiquen. The two swarms of bee Pokémon soon began what seemed like an argument about territory; Ichigo and Yorouichi saw this as a chance to escape and began crawling their way over to Deino and Zorua. Eventually Ichigo and Yorouichi managed to get to Zorua and Deino after what seemed like forever; above their silent heads the argument had developed into a full scale row between the Combee and Beedrill swarms. Ichigo and Yorouichi knew it was a matter of time before fights broke out as they both tried to pry Zorua and Deino free of the honey. The Combee and Beedrills were really butting heads now their anger was reaching their pinnacle; "Yes you're free" Ichigo yelled as Yorouichi and Ichigo had finally pried Zorua and Deino free of the honey. Ichigo Immediately sweat dropped as both swarms looked down on Ichigo's group with enraged glares. "Uh... hi" Ichigo squeaked out; though it didn't change the fact that they were all soon barraged with pin missiles and gusts generating a huge painful gust of wind that blew Ichigo and the gang flying over the forest; screams accompanied them as they flew through the sky along with Fletchinder who flew after them screaming like Ichigo.

Hours pass by as the sun sets into the tree cloaked horizon. "Ow ow ow, damn it why do we keep getting dragged into explosions I mean seriously" Ichigo moaned as he tightened his bandages around the camp fire. "It could have been worse if Fletchinder hadn't remembered to grab our rucksacks" Yorouichi pointed out as Fletchinder continued to copy Ichigo. "Why does Fletchinder keep copying me, Yorouichi, I mean it's not irritating but am I really that interesting" Ichigo asked staring down at Fletchinder who stared directly back. "Well Urahara told me some Pokémon show respect by copying people, so maybe Fletchinder respects you" Yorouichi stated throwing Electrike a Poke puff as a treat. "So Yorouichi Fletchinder must have copied you a bunch of times since you're her trainer" Ichigo stated clicking his fingers with Fletchinder copying the hand motion. "Uh o-of course Fletchinder h-has hahaha" Yorouichi laughed nervously causing Ichigo to look at Fletchinder in confusion.

"So Yorouichi how long will it take us to get to Aquacorde town now I mean if you don't mind I'd like to get to Cyllage city as soon as possible" Ichigo asked as he lay down in his sleeping bag. "How rude of you, Ichigo, am I not enough for your lady killer life style, what does Hallibel have that I don't have" Yorouichi asked with fake sadness; Ichigo once again blushed uncontrollably. "Will you knock those jokes of I want to see her again as soon as possible for the same reason as I came to see you; you're both my childhood friends you both mean a lot to me" Ichigo said sitting up(Fletchinder sitting up as well). "Ohhhh, so what you're saying is you want both us in bed-"Yorouichi's sexual comment was cut short by Ichigo throwing a pillow at her head (and Fletchinder throwing a Poke puff). "Okay, okay I get it no more jokes like that till tomorrow; anyway it should take about half a day to get out of this forest tomorrow as long as we don't have breaks like today..." They both shuddered a bit before Yorouichi continued "and once we get out of here it should be a day before we get to Aquacorde town"

"Yes that's great soon we'll all be back together again, just like old times" Ichigo said with a bright smile. Yorouichi noticed this and blushed slightly; staring at the stars found a fun pass times and she swore she could see a Deoxys flying about among the contrasting stars and planets. A thought she had yesterday then popped back into her head; "Ichigo about those blue chains why did they appear yesterday? Do you have any idea?" Yorouichi asked at first only getting Ichigo to blink his eyes in shock (Fletchinder as well). Ichigo thought for a moment, how those chains appeared he wondered as memories of the times they appeared flashed through his mind, that's when he had an idea. "I don't have a clue Yorouichi, but maybe they have something to do with my bond with Zorua and Deino because every time they did appear was when I wanted to help my Pokémon and they wanted to help me" Ichigo said still thinking. "Hmmm, well it certainly weird and mysterious" Yorouichi said as she fell onto her pillow face first. "But I don't know if I told you this yet but I wasn't the only one who could do use these chains" Ichigo said, shocking Yorouichi into an upright position. Ichigo began explaining about the hooded man and his Blaziken and how he reverted a horde of these hollow Pokémon even when they weren't his Pokémon. "That night just keeps getting more and more mysterious, but that man did sound strong" Yorouichi said afterward, leading Ichigo to return to his thoughts. "Well it doesn't matter now does it we should hit the hay if we want to be ready to go tomorrow" Ichigo said as he crept into his sleeping bag, Zorua and Deino strolled beside the bag lying down next to Ichigo (or in Zorua's case inside the sleeping bag). Yorouichi lay down in her sleeping bag as Fletchinder glided over to a log and rested there for the night with Electrike and Sneasel. "Night" They both said to each other drifting off to sleep.

"Rudbornn care to explain to us why our plans with Santalune city turned so rotten" A calm voice lingered from the dark towards the spotlight embraced Rudbornn. "well what do you have to say for yourself" the voice repeated a little less calm; Rudbornn stayed quiet fear clearly welling up inside him. "Che, the weakling doesn't have anything to say, though makes sense the only way he could of messed up more was if he was a weak ass girl" an arrogant voice slithered from the dark. "I knew I should have gone along with my power there's no way we would have messed up at all" a loud voice boomed from the dark. The room grew quiet as Rudbornn was left in the gazes of the eight shrouded figures. "Well Rudbornn do you have anything left to say anything at all" The calm voice spoke up again a clink resounded as eight platforms rose into view. On them were a variety of powerful hollow Pokémon all primed to attack. Rudbornn took a deep breath before saying "I'm sorry I wasn't able to help you more my lord". "Very well" The voice said clicking his fingers as each Pokémon fired a hyper beam which engulfed Rudbornn in a deadly explosion. Once the smoke had been cleared Rudbornn's limp corpse was dragged away by masked grunts. "Well that was unsurprising you should of sent me in the first place" The loud voice boomed again. "Quiet fool don't speak unless our lord tells you too" a loyal sounding voice yelled at the loud voiced man. "Well at least our plan wasn't a total failure we did find two valuable pieces of information" The calm man said as a screen flashed in the middle of the circle showing images of Ichigo and the hooded man. "Not totally useless at all" The calm man said before the room was filled with cackling laughter.


	5. Death & Strawberry Parallel

Ichigo and Yorouichi stumble through the Aquacorde Pokémon centre doors collapsing into an exhausted pile. They couldn't believe the bad luck they had in Santalune forest. First the Beedrill and Combee then getting lost after being blasted off the main path, before getting attacked by a swarm of Heracross. They were so relieved when they got out of that place but it had taken them a week to do so and it was fair to say they we're beyond tired. "W-welcome to the Aquacorde town Pokémon centre, how can we help you today" a shocked nurse joy asked as her Wigglytuff ran over to help. "Please food, water, and can you heal out Pokémon please" Ichigo asked weakly while Yorouichi just remained on the floor with spirally eyes. "No problem, Wigglytuff, please take their Pokémon to get healed while I attend to these two" Nurse Joy said as Wigglytuff collected the Poke balls and Zorua from Ichigo's shoulder blasting off to the medical room once done.

The canteen soon became a noise infested room as Ichigo and Yorouichi ruthlessly threw food and water down their food quenched throats. Nurse Joy sweated sitting across from, while other people just lost their appetite. It took minutes, and bowel after bowel, before Ichigo and Yorouichi finally calmed down. "So is that better" Nurse Joy asked still shocked by the appetite they had built up. "Much better, thank you very much" Ichigo said wiping his mouth; 'Oh, so know he remembers his manners' Nurse Joy thought a bit annoyed. "Yes thank you very much we thought we were gonna die from starvation" Yorouichi thanked again gaining a stare from Ichigo. "You thought we were gonna die, you made me carry half of the way here" Ichigo said peeved at her slightly. "Ah details, details, and anyway you love to give your fiancé a piggy back ride, don't you Ichigo honey" Yorouichi joked leaning towards Ichigo; a scowl forming on Ichigo's flushed face. "Stop making Jokes like that already" Ichigo said loudly moving over to sit next to Nurse Joy.

"Anyway why have you two come to Aquacorde town today" Nurse Joy asked glad not about not being forgotten. "Oh we came to ride the Magnet train to Ambrette town before heading to Cyllage city to see our old friend" Yorouichi answered turning to Nurse Joy. "Ah, well I hope you weren't planning on leaving today""actually we were hoping to" Yorouichi replied gaining a look of worried interest. "Well, I'm afraid that won't be possible, you see this town's gym leader runs the magnet train and today is his day off" Nurse Joy explained. "Wait! This town has a Pokémon gym" Ichigo exclaimed slamming his hands on the table."Y-yes it only opened recently, but yes it does have a gym but it won't be open till tomorrow" Nurse Joy responded shocked by Ichigo's outburst. Ichigo seemed to be lost in thought all of a sudden. "So do you guys plan on staying here tonight or will you be staying somewhere else" Nurse Joy asked Yorouichi, who seemed to smirk. "Yes, one room and one king sized bed we reeeaallllyyy prefer to share beds" Yorouichi replied combing a strand of hair out of her face. "Oh, splendid you're Pokémon are finished healing" Nurse Joy said happily as wiggly tuff brought a tray of 5 Poke balls and Zorua who was sitting calmly on the tray. "Okay I've decided we are staying here so I can challenge the Gym" Ichigo suddenly burst out shocking Nurse Joy into a recoiled state.

"That's fine with me Ichigo-""Oy! Get back here you mangy Jackal that's for dinner tonight" a voice shouted over Yorouichi in anger. Everyone turned their attention to the Kitchen to see a thin blue Pokémon being chased by a seemingly mad chef. The Pokémon had a severe look of fear in its eye, turning back to watch its chaser, it completely forgot to check its front as it jumped hoping to hit the window but instead collided right into Ichigo. Ichigo instinctively clutched the Pokémon in a bear hug to stop it from thrashing about in distress, although to his surprise the Pokémon seemed rather docile. Ichigo looked down to see the Pokémon and it's sad shape, it was so thin its ribs were beginning to show. "Ah good man, now pass me the steak this little thief stole" the chef said to Ichigo only to receive the cold shoulder. Ichigo felt the Pokémon shake in his arms with the small steak clenched in its paws. "You poor thing" Ichigo said gently taking the steak from its paws' then presenting the food to its mouth. "Here eat it you need your strength back" Ichigo said as the Pokémon crept open its eyes as it began eating the steak. "Oy! Kid what do you think you're doing that's fer supper tonight?!" The man shouted scaring the Pokémon once again but Ichigo kept it calm as it ate. "This Pokémon is terrible shape, nearly dying and what do you do threaten it, call it mangy and try to take the only food its probably had in a fortnight, what kind of Pokémon chef are you" Ichigo said with venom in his voice clutching the Pokémon closer to his chest as it finished eating.

The Pokémon stared up at Ichigo with wide eyes full of wonder; it began sensing his aura with shocking results. She had nether seen anything like it, the purity and love shown through his aura was incredible; her paws clutched Ichigo's shirt covering his chest. "You dare work at a Pokémon centre but don't care to feed a Pokémon as starving as this, this, uh" Ichigo stumbled not knowing the type of Pokémon. "It's a Riolu Ichigo, a Pokémon that understands people by reading their aura" Nurse Joy explained. Ichigo looked down at the little Riolu "Riolu, huh" Ichigo said; unknown to Ichigo though Riolu's and his chest were shining the faintest shade of blue at this time. "Uh I don't have time for this crap, I have food to prepare" the chef bloated as he buggered off in his own words. "Ichigo I know you want to help that Riolu but can I take it to the med bay so it can be stabilized" Nurse Joy asked extending her arms. "Sure" Ichigo replied passing Riolu to Nurse Joy, or tried to as Riolu still clutched Ichigo's shirt with all its might. "I think Riolu has taken a shining to you, Ichigo" Yorouichi said patting him on the shoulder; "But I think you should tell her to find you later, so she can be properly healed first" Yorouichi spoke again pointing to Riolu this time. "Riolu come find me later, okay, these guys will help you get back in to normal, and don't worry I'll check up on you later if your still not out" Ichigo said patting his head passing Riolu successfully to Nurse Joy this time. She burst off to the medical room as soon as possible with Wigglytuff in tow; Riolu could be seen looking at Ichigo all the time as Ichigo waved to him.

"Well what to do now" Yorouichi chirped laying her head on her shoulders. "Well I don't know about you but I'm going out back to use the training ground for what's it is meant for, training" Ichigo said grabbing Deino and Zorua from the tray and running to the back of the Pokémon centre. "Uhhh, wait up!" Yorouichi yelled grabbing her Pokémon, with Fletchinder bursting out of its Poke ball and flying after Ichigo. "Okay Deino and Zorua we got a Gym leader to beat tomorrow so let's put in a lot-"Ichigo froze mid sentence opening the back doors to see a bright flash of light strike him down. The smoke and dust cleared as a petite trainer smashes through the cloud. "Ah, sorry I didn't know Pokémon were running on their own" the petite trainer apologised to Zorua and Deino completely ignoring the smouldering pile that was Ichigo. "But why are you two walking around on your own are you two lost, Chappy come here we have to help these two find their trainer" The petite trainer called over the happy little Buneary called Chappy. The smouldering pile that was Ichigo grew a throbbing vein as Fletchinder flew by and lay down like Ichigo. Yorouichi walked through the door immediately noticing Ichigo and Fletchinder; "Ichigo what happened" Yorouichi worried as she turned Ichigo over to see a smoking face. The petite trainer noticed this before saying "Ah, have you and your burnt friend seen these two trainer, I mean they must be very bad to completely forget about them"

It was fair to say Ichigo had, had enough. "I'm their trainer! You know the one you blasted with a solar beam!" Ichigo shouted the dust disappearing somewhere. The petite trainer looked at Ichigo blinking, and then turning back to Zorua and Deino; "What's the crazy man talking about hey, now let's go find your trainer" She said picking up Zorua and Deino under arm. "Oy, listen to me when I'm shouting at you!" Ichigo shouted kicking the girl in the butt slightly. "What was that for you crazy boy" the girl shouted as Zorua and Deino rushed to his side. "That's for classing me as a crazy person and for blasting me with a solar beam" Ichigo shouted as Zorua jumped onto his shoulder. The girl realising her mistake went to shake his hand saying "I'm truly sorry for striking you with a solar beam earlier; my name is Rukia Kuchiki, and this is my partner Chappy" the little Buneary hopped over shaking Deino's claw with its ear. "Names Ichigo, Ichigo Kurosaki, sorry for kicking you" Ichigo said back; Yorouichi just sat on the side lines shocked at how easily the two made up.

"Oh, so you're training to challenge the gym that's the same thing I came out here to do" Ichigo said petting Deino while Zorua chased Chappy around the training ground. "Yep but it's so difficult with the Pokémon I have right now their weak against fighting types, but I'm determined to show what me and my Pokémon can do" Rukia said clenching her fist in passion. _'Fighting types hay, my Pokémon are weak against fighting types as well this could be a huge disadvantage' _Ichigo pondered as Yorouichi leered at Rukia; '_she's getting awfully chummy with Ichigo, if she even thinks about making a move' _Yorouichi thought continuing to stare at Rukia. '_Uh, what's with all this silence' _Rukia thought sweating slightly catching Yorouichi's glare. "I got it! Rukia lets have a Pokémon battle" Ichigo shouted shocking everyone once again with his sudden outburst. Zorua upon hearing this ran and jumped up onto Ichigo's shoulder in agreement. Deino though had already wondered into position onto the battlefield. "A bit short notice, we just met, plus both our are weak to fighting types" Rukia said across the field as she walked to her square. "Ever heard the expressions know your weakness and know your foe's strengths, think though in this case all of our Pokémon are weak to fighting types meaning if we learn the patterns they all use in battle we can work to incorporate out of their battling style so the foe is thrown off" Ichigo explained as he pulled Deino off the battlefield. "That actually makes sense unlike how crazy you were earlier"" you blasted me with a solar beam of course I would look and sound crazy for a bit!" Ichigo interrupted loudly as Zorua jumped onto the battlefield, leaving a pouting Deino beside Ichigo.

"This will be two Pokémon, max, single battle for training purposes, no time-limit" Yorouichi stated loudly sat on the sideline bench. "Kay, Zorua lets do this" Ichigo cheered; "Chappy show them we're no to be messed with" Rukia cheered as well while Zorua and Chappy stared each other down. "First to attack, is most likely to win; Chappy use jump kick" and with that command Chappy was off like a rocket its foot glowing a bright orangey red. "Zorua catch it with your tail" Ichigo commanded as Zorua jumped and span its tail around Chappy's little foot. Chappy's foot lost the energy around; "now Zorua take Chappy for a spin" Zorua began tumbling in circles with Chappy flapping about all over the place. Zorua threw Chappy, at the last second, catapulting it across the field while Zorua landed gracefully on his feet. "Chappy use Dig" Rukia commanded Chappy snapped back into reality and used dig straight into the ground. Zorua flustered for a minute before Ichigo commanded "Zorua the second Chappy appears use pursuit". Zorua charged the purple energy in its hand waiting for Chappy to appear; "Oh that's smart thinking but not smart enough! Chappy use rock smash" Rukia commanded to Chappy again. Chappy burst out of the ground with rock smash, but Zorua was ready colliding his pursuit with her rock smash. A blast of air erupted, from the colliding moves before both jumped back in recoil. "Zorua don't let up fury swipes" Ichigo yelled Zorua roaring with passion as he charged in again.

"Chappy counter with multiple rock smashes" Rukia commanded as Chappy met each of Zorua's fury swipes with a Rock smash. The two danced around each other in a perfect violent harmony as neither could land a blow. The two kept at this until each of them landed a killer hit with Zorua taking the most damage of the two. "Zzzzooorua" he groaned as he flew backwards; laying down where he fell. "Here's our chance; Chappy solar beam!" Rukia commanded confidently as Chappy began to collect an orb of sunshine between its ears. "Zorua come on I know you can do this; fire a shadow ball to counter that solar beam" Ichigo said. Zorua's ears pricked as he rose to his feet; "Zoooooorrrrrruuuuuuaaaaa!" he roared with passion a flame lit in his eyes. Chappy at this point fired a solar beam directly at Zorua but once again Zorua was ready as he fired a shadow ball to counter the beam. The two collided creating a huge cloud of black smoke that covered most of the field. Chappy looked aimlessly into the smoke with anxiety that was well placed. No second later than when the cloud had formed, came Zorua bursting through with a payback attack fully ready. "Crap, Chappy dodg-"Rukia began but it was far too late as Zorua collided the twice as powerful payback. Chappy was sent skidding across the field from the blow that had collided with its stomach. Chappy looked up holding its stomach irritation in its eyes; they met with Zorua's as the two prepared themselves for the next string of attacks. "Let's keep this up Rukia" Ichigo cheered pumping his fist in the air; "Agreed strawberry" Rukia replied smirking.

Yorouichi watched from the side lines with a bored and irritated demeanour; _'Ichigo you two timer how dare you, just start training with this flat chest who dares call you my pet name'_ Yorouichi thought angrily as she snapped off a bit of the bench with her bare hands. "Those two seem to be really going at it" a deep voice said to Yorouichi, shocking her from her thoughts. Yorouichi looked over to see a hulking figure in a Hawaiian shirt looking over at the field, the figure sat down on the bench causing Yorouichi to hop in the air for a minute. "Y-yeah they really are, so you are" Yorouichi asked nervously looking at the figure; "Yasutora Sado, but for some reason people call me Chad" he said shaking Yorouichi's hand. "So, what are you doing in this town, and what's gotten you interested in this fight; Chad" Yorouichi asked as another explosion realised in the background. "Well I'm not the only one" Chad said pointing over to a bush near Ichigo. Yorouichi could see a blue little head popping out of the Bush, with warm eyes. "Riolu?!" Yorouichi said with wide eyes. "It seems to be very drawn to that trainer, is he her trainer" Chad said; "no it's a wild Riolu but you're right it is very drawn to Ichigo, and has been ever since this morning. Chad clearly was surprised by this statement; "only this morning that's shocking" Chad said. "I guess I'll have to stay for the rest of the match, but first I think you should go feed that Riolu" Chad said; Yorouichi understood running over to Riolu pulling out some Poke food.

"Zorua hold it together, pursuit now" Ichigo ordered as the deep breathing Zorua charged another pursuit. "Chappy you don't slip up either, use jump kick" Rukia cheered as well as ordering; Chappy wavered for a moment before jumping at Zorua with another Jump kick. "Zorua dodge, into Chappy's blind spot and strike" Ichigo ordered causing Zorua to tumble under Chappy and delivering the pursuit right into Chappy's back. Chappy however kept on going before crashing adding the recoil damage of jump kick to its suffering. It was of course too much and Chappy keeled over. "Buunne-earry" Chappy groaned with spirally eyes; Rukia's head slumped in defeat as Chappy returned to its poke ball. "You did your best that's all I could ever ask for. Now it's your turn Amaura!" Rukia yelled as the ice type Pokémon burst onto the battle field.

'Now that is a cute Pokémon' Chad thought taking the words right out of Ichigo's mouth. "Amaura? Wait isn't that a extinct Pokémon, how can it be alive, unless you're a witch" Ichigo accused thoughtlessly; "No! You idiot I'm not a witch you can get fossils of Pokémon revived in Ambrette town. Amaura was revived there a few years ago as a birthday present from my step brother" Rukia explained, obviously annoyed at Ichigo's comment. "Ohhhh, I see, sorry about the witch comment anyway Deino it's your turn buddy" Ichigo said as Deino blasted onto the field, energetically. "Fine let's do this; Amaura aurora beam" Amaura sent the warping colour beam straight at Deino. "Dodge it, Deino" Deino dashed to the right before going under the beam again in an arching motion. "Deino use Dragon pulse" Deino roared charging a dragon pulse of immense stature. _'That Deino seems stronger than the average one, better watch out'_; "Amaura use nature power" Rukia commanded as Amaura fired the tri-attack at Deino's dragon pulse. A great collision ensued as the attacks warped against each other then exploding in sphere of multi coloured energy. Deino and Ichigo both realised the blast range and steeped back; warning Amaura and Rukia too. The sphere subsided leaving a giant blast mark all over the field, Rukia and Ichigo alike realised their foe's potential for battle.

"We better get serious! Right, Deino use Fire fang" Ichigo commanded as Deino bared its fangs in the cloak of red flames. "Amaura reflect" Rukia commanded; as Amaura brought up an energy based cloak of scales all over her body. Deino's fire fang hit its mark but seemed to do little to nothing. "Amaura, mist" Amaura blasted out a thick cloud of mist from its mouth which sent Deino flying back. Deino stumbled to keep its footing as its vision wasn't affected at all since it was blind. "Rukia if you're trying to blind Deino that won't work since Deino was born blind, he uses his smell to find his prey" Ichigo commented then noticing that Deino seemed to have trouble smelling. "Think Ichigo Mists make it hard to smell as well since along with the smell coming of the smouldering rock there no way Deino can smell properly. Amaura use nature power continuously" Rukia finished as Amaura seemed to collect energy from the moon as it fired a pink sparkling beam. The beam struck Deino right in the gut, before another struck him in the head; back; other side; and then tail. Deino was taking massive damage with each hit he couldn't keep this up much longer. "Alright Amaura lets finish this with one final Aurora beam" Rukia commanded; Amaura howled as It fired a killer blow right at Deino blasting him right out of the cloud and into Ichigo.

"D-Deino you alright pal" Ichigo asked patting Deino; "D-De-Deinoooo" Deino winged as its head lay on Ichigo's chest. Ichigo composed himself for a moment; "Deino, do you want to continue the battle, because if you can't then you don't have to" Deino lifted its head as its chest began to glow blue. Ichigo knew what that meant as his chest began to glow to; "Alright let's finish this Deino" Ichigo said as both sapphire chains burst out of their chests, linking together. "Oy Ichigo you and Deino alright you're starting to worry me and Amaura" Rukia said through the dispersing mist. Amaura moaned in worry suddenly cheering up as two figures began to form in the mist. "You don't have to worry, Rukia, because me and Deino are still in this" Ichigo said; his image revealing the chain between him and Deino in place. Everyone gasped in shock as Deino strolled in front of Amaura its fighting spirit relit. "Uhhh, Ichigo what is up with that chain?" Rukia asked slightly worried as Amaura stepped forward ready to fight. "Deino lets finish this with the next attack and charge it with every fibre of your being" Ichigo cheered, sending a surge of blue energy along the chain and into Deino. Deino began to glow an as tendrils of flaming energy began to swarm and pool into Deino's mouth. Ichigo could see that in his gut a sphere of white orange energy was being formed. Ichigo felt a surge of energy flow into him. 'Deino, you... that's awesome lets show them right now' Ichigo thought; "Deino, show them your power, use Draco Meteor" Ichigo commanded getting a spirited roar as Deino fired a super powered Draco meteor into the sky. The energy climbed high into the sky nudging the roof tops before bursting in a variety of powerful meteors of energy. "Amaura dig" Amaura panicked as it dug down into the field. But it was a futile effort as Deino's Draco meteor blast craters all over the field leaving no where for Amaura to hide. Rukia got a clear view as Amaura floated up into the air, clearly unconscious.

Deino, upon seeing this, collapsed in a heap of exhaustion visibly glad to be victorious. "Deino" Ichigo shouted running to Deino lifting it up in his arms; "Amaura you alright?" Rukia worried as it petted Amaura. "Uh you two I'd be more worried about the field" Yorouichi said outside the giant misshapen crater. "Uh yeah we did go a bit overboard, huh" Ichigo said sheepishly rubbing his hair. Zorua took this opportunity, jumped onto Ichigo's shoulder smacking the back of his head with his tail in a scolding manor.

"Don't worry about that the nurse's know this is a possibility every now and then they won't be angry in the slightest... but I do want to know what that chain was perhaps I can get a better understanding in a fight" Chad said jumping down into the crater, shocking Rukia but Ichigo remained surprisingly calm. "That sounds like a good proposal and you are" Ichigo said standing up returning Deino to his Poke ball as he did so. "Ah... you're right I didn't tell you who I am. My name is Yasutora Sado but I'm usually just called Chad I'm the gym leader of this town" Chad introduced this time shocking everyone in attendance. "Y-you're the gym leader, but you're supposed to be on your day off" Yorouichi stated Pointing a finger. "I am, I'm all about getting stronger so I can protect myself, and the people I care about" Chad said as a small Pokémon walked timidly close to Ichigo. "Ah, I see Riolus still here" Chad said as everyone looked at Riolu, who was shocked by the sudden attention. "Oy, Riolu you feeling better now because you certainly look like it" Ichigo said pointing out that the ribs were no longer visible. Riolu eased itself behind Ichigo but still nodded. "Kay well that is good to hear" Ichigo chirped as Zorua stared at the little visitor.

"Well anyway I'm expecting you at my Gym tomorrow noon sharp" Chad said lumbering out of the crater. "Yes I wish us both luck" Ichigo said. Chad walked off waving his arm in the air, when his image had disappeared in the evening light Rukia said "Ichigo, I would very much appreciate it if I could see that match tomorrow". "Yeah you can come along it will be more fun that way" Ichigo said making a grinding noise start in the background as Yorouichi began grinding her teeth. "Yeah it will be fun especially when I wi-""Oookkaaayy, that's enough for today see you tomorrow Rukia" Yorouichi cut in pushing Ichigo off with Zorua and Riolu struggling to keep grip. Rukia sweat dropped before remembering Amaura and its condition.

Later that evening in the king sized bed shared by Ichigo and Yorouichi (much to Ichigo's earlier protest). 'Fossil Pokémon, wow, you think you're filled in completely then something like that comes along' Ichigo thought as Yorouichi could be heard breathing beside him as Zorua and Riolu could be seen sleeping against Deino. Yorouichi's Pokémon were all bundled up together on Yorouichi's side off the bed, except for Fletchinder who was lying under a sheet like Ichigo was. 'Okay, there's no doubt in my mind it will broaden my horizons if I get a fossil Pokémon' Ichigo thought making up his mind as soon as they got to Ambrette town first job get a fossil Pokémon.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this far. Next time Ichigo v Chad first gym battle.**

**Also if anyone thinks I'm writing as Ichigo as always winning I'm doing that for a purpose okay so don't bail yet.**


	6. The Giant's Gym

Shining bright; the sun cascaded directly overhead as the Aquacorde gym loomed into view. Ichigo was psyched as well as were his Pokémon, Deino and Zorua were impossible to get in their Poke balls this morning. So Ichigo let them stroll on their merry little way, while Riolu hadn't let go of Ichigo's arm since leaving the Pokémon centre. _'I guess Riolu doesn't like towns, he must hate cities then'_ Ichigo thought as in the background you could feel the hate extruding from Yorouichi's glares. Rukia was desperately trying to the looks as the Gym doors came into view. A shy assistant who saw them coming ran over to greet them. "E-excuse me are you Ichigo by any chance" The attendant asked timidly. "Yeah I am" Ichigo said making the attendants face light up"ah, good Chad has been expecting you please follow me" The attendant said gesturing with his hand for them to follow him inside.

Yorouichi and Rukia were shocked by the interior it seemed to be a greasy old boxing ring. The place was worn down but at least it didn't smell bad, plus it had no questionable stains. "What's up with this place it looks like an old gym but it sure as heck don't smell like one" Yorouichi asked the attendant who was spooked at the sudden question. "Uh I'm not quite sure myself I guess you could ask Chad himself" The attendant said before stopping at a small platform. "Okay Ichigo please wait here the platform will rise when it's time to begin; now will all of gladly follow me" Ichigo stepped onto the blue platform as he yanked Riolu off and chucked him to Yorouichi. "Riolu you watch the match with them lot, okay" Ichigo said as Yorouichi held in her arms. "Good luck Ichigo you better not lose" Yorouichi said walking off with Riolu. "Yeah best of luck to you" Rukia added strolling quickly after them waving to Ichigo. "You two ready this is gonna be a tough one we're the ones with the disadvantage so keep sharp cause if Chad's Pokémon are as strong as him one hit could be all it takes" Ichigo said to his Pokémon as the Platform shook. Ichigo stood tall as the platform was soon flooded with light from the stage lights. Ichigo squinted his eyes to see the shape of the arena; to his shock it was a giant wrestling ring of rectangular shape. His eyes drifted up wards to see Chad arising on his red platform; he was wearing a different Hawaiian shirt but his stance was as strong as ever.

"Chad this arena seems a bit run down for one that only recently opened" Ichigo said loudly across the field. "Well I had this Gym's interior built to show how my Pokémon and I grew up and trained before moving here" Chad said reminiscing about his childhood. Ichigo looked around the stingy Gym to see Yorouichi and Rukia waving across to him and also seeing Riolu crying with puppy dog eyes about being away from Ichigo. _'Well that's to be expected Riolu is obsessed with me'_ Ichigo smiled waving back. "Chad you seem to have grown up in some rough places" Ichigo stated scratching his chin. "Yeah I know it was a tough childhood but my Pokémon taught me not to be violent as did my grandpa, so know that you know where I come from has this changed your opinion of me in any way" Chad asked with a look of interest. "Nah, if anything my respect for you has only increased and..." Ichigo began before nudging Zorua "I'm sure after this, battle it will increase even more for both of us" Ichigo shouted as Zorua leapt onto the field. "That's the Ichigo I was hoping to fight go Pignite" Chad yelled as he threw a Poke ball that burst open revealing a large Pignite. The Pignite stood confident staring down Zorua with a strong expression of confidence. "Whoa, Chad tell that Pignite to stop looking at Zorua like that he hates to be looked down on" Ichigo said across the field. "Sorry Ichigo but Pignite hates not looking down on Pokémon he's always been like that" Chad explained sighing as he did so.

"Whatever then Your Pignite's just gonna regret it later now Zorua shadow ball" Zorua immediately began collecting shadows in his mouth. "Pignite rollout into the ropes" Chad commanded confusing Ichigo as Pignite roll outed into the ring's ropes. Pignite stretched the rope far before he was catapulted back and into the opposite rope; this cycle continued on and on as Pignite gained more speed. Zorua was sweating as he couldn't figure out where Pignite was in the flurry of fast movements. "Zorua fire the shadow ball directly ahead" Ichigo commanded Zorua immediately following the command firing the shadow ball into the middle of the flurried image. Zorua's attack however completely missed its target as Pignite suddenly came bolting at Zorua with a super charged Rollout. "Zorua jump up as high as you can now" Zorua jumped high into the sky as Pignite rolled by underneath harmlessly.

"Pignite use the ropes in front of you to jump above Zorua" Pignite stopped rolling and flew into the ring with his lower legs bent before he catapulted over Zorua. Zorua looked at Pignite in disbelief. "Zorua get a shadow ball in fast" Ichigo roared; Zorua immediately responded firing a shadow ball at Pignite. Point-blank range. Pignite huffed slightly as it was sent flying upwards towards the roof. Chad let a small, but impossible to notice, smile appear on his face. "Pignite, Heat crash!" Chad yelled as Pignite snapped open his eyes and smirked as an orange sphere engulfed him. Zorua and Ichigo's eyes widened in fear as Pignite fell with great speed into Zorua. The two blasted into the mat creating a small cloud of steam; Pignite wiped the steam away by waving his arms allowing Ichigo to see Zorua lying on the mat. "Zorua!" Ichigo yelled his chest began to glow a faint blue. Zorua crept its eyes open with its chest glowing blue.

"The fight is about to get serious" Yorouichi said to Rukia who looked confused. "Uh what do you mean Yorouichi" Rukia asked raising an eyebrow. Yorouichi pointed to Ichigo's chest with a finger; Rukia followed the finger to see Ichigo's chest shining blue. "Uh, what's that?""That is what you saw come out of Ichigo's and Deino's chest yesterday" Yorouichi explained while Riolu stared at Ichigo with wide eyes. Riolu saw Ichigo's pure aura beat even brighter just like yesterday, her heart rushed realising who this man is meant to be. Riolu let her face fall flat before jumping out of Yorouichi's arms and running off the banister. "Riolu get back" here Yorouichi whisper shouted as Riolu jumped down onto the dirt floor and used dig. Yorouichi fell back in a huff of disappointment. "Uhhh, Rukia you know what this means I got to go find Riolu before she hurts herself and Ichigo shouts at me for losing her" Yorouichi said getting up and walking along the aisle. "Wait what if Ichigo sees your gone and thinks you've stopped supporting him" Rukia said, Yorouichi stopped thinking for a moment. "I got it" She said as she threw her Poke balls into the air letting all her Pokémon sit in the aisle. "Alright you guys watch over Ichigo go for me while I'm gone you know cheer him on. Kay, bye" Yorouichi said before running across the aisle. Rukia sighed and turned her attention back to the battle.

"Pignite watch out Zorua's about to become a lot stronger stay on your hooves" Chad said as Pignite brought up its arm hooves. Zorua's chest shined its brightest as a sapphire chain burst out of its chest connecting with Ichigo's chain."Uwwwwaaaaaaahhhhhh!" Ichigo shouted power bursting into his body as well as Zorua's. "Zorua you ready""Zoruuaa!" Zorua replied a mischievous smile across his face. "Alright let's go Zorua fury swipes" Zorua paws glowed white as it pounced towards Pignite still wearing its mischievous smile. "Pignite low sweep" Pignite immediately spun forward its leg attempting to connect with Zorua's. "Zorua jump now and use shadow ball" Ichigo commanded; Zorua leapt slightly over Pignite its mouth collecting shadows. Pignite's eyes narrowed in anger as a shadow exploded in his face creating an explosion of black smoke. "Pignite spin and use roll out to get rid of the smoke" Chad commanded as the smoke span into a vortex then dissipating completely as Pignite used roll out. "Zorua propel yourself at Pignite using the ring rope behind you" Ichigo commanded as Zorua bound backwards, jumping into the rope and launched itself at Pignite. "Pignite charge at Zorua with roll out" Pignite immediately rolled forward at an incredible speed. "Zorua rapid fire shadow ball" Zorua sent Shadow ball after shadow ball to Pignite taking its toll on the speed. "Zorua double Payback and stop Pignite in its tracks" Zorua span forward slightly before slamming two purple glowing paws directly into Pignite's head stopping it in its tracks. "Pignite brick break" Pignite brought down its white electric fist directly on Zorua's head. "Follow it up with low sweep" Chad commanded as Pignite sent a low sweep directly into Zorua's gut. Zorua was sent tumbling backwards over the mat.

"I think it's over Pignite well done" Chad said as Pignite rubbed its temples struggling with its slightly fuzzy vision. "Heh, Chad don't be so cocky, with this chain I know exactly how much Zorua can take before going down he may be badly hurt but I know he's still raring to go" Ichigo said pointing to the chain between him and Zorua. Zorua stumbled up facing away from Pignite; Pignite gained a look of shock as Zorua looked to him still wearing that mischievous smile. "Pignite charge in with brick break" Chad commanded as Pignite ran towards Zorua stumbling ever so slightly. "Zorua payback on its weaker leg" Zorua shot forward striking Pignite directly in the leg causing him to fall forwards over Zorua. "Now Zorua, send him into the sky with shadow ball" Ichigo commanded as Zorua, collecting shadows once again, span upwards to face Pignite. "Zoooorrruuuaaaa!" roared Zorua as he sent Pignite flying into the sky with shadow ball. "Pignite use this to our advantage heat crash" Chad commanded as Pignite burst its eyes open and was again engulfed in a sphere of orangey red flames. "Zorua jump up while preparing another shadow ball" Zorua tensed his legs before shooting into the sky arriving right beside Pignite who had gained a shocked expression. "Zorua shadow ball" Ichigo roared as Zorua blasted another shadow ball directly into Pignite sending him flying over the ring and into the ropes next to Chad. Pignite struggled to its feet grunting in annoyance as it did. Pignite's eyes burned with fury he knew he couldn't lose this as there was no greater insult to a fighting type to lose to a dark type, no matter the condition.

"Pignite I know you're angry but stay calm or you will lose this, now go roll out" Chad shouted as Pignite jumped into the air spinning into a roll out that was light years faster than his previous ones. Zorua and Ichigo's eyes widened as Pignite charged at Zorua with no intention of slowing down. "Pignite is seriously angry Zorua so heads up, dodge into the ring ropes" Zorua jumped at the last second flying into the ring ropes. "We don't think so Pignite follow Zorua" Pignite somehow managed to turn his trajectory and was barrelling towards Zorua again. "Zorua fly towards Pignite now" Zorua launched directly towards Pignite leaving only a meter of distance. "Now! Zorua use Foul play" Ichigo yelled as Zorua's whole body turned purple as he vanished leaving blurred lines of purple that surrounded Pignite. Pignite was soon flying into the air as Zorua appeared on its stomach driving Pignite into the mat. The whole field shaked violently as Pignite's head was drove into the mat creating a hole for his head to get stuck in. But it didn't matter that he was stuck since he had lost consciousness already.

"Pignite is unable to battle the winner of this round is Zorua" the attendant stated waving a flag towards Ichigo. "Pignite return... you did great it was a tough battle for you both there is no shame in that" Chad said to the Poke ball Pignite just returned to. "So Ichigo you beat Pignite even with a great type disadvantage" Chad stated reaching for a Poke ball in his bracelet. "Yeah, although me and Zorua are pretty damn tired, but Zorua tells me it wants to go all the way" Ichigo said as Zorua smirked at him but still breathing deeply. "Yeah I can tell you and your Zorua have been through a lot, but so have me and my Hitmonchan!" Chad yelled throwing a Poke ball. The Poke ball flashed open which soon revealed a Hitmonchan that was shadow boxing. "H-Hitmonchan I've never met one before" Ichigo said sweating. "You haven't Ichigo, well then I'll give you a bit of advice those gloves aren't for show" Chad said as Hitmonchan punched the air sending a gust of air strong enough to send Zorua skidding back slightly.

"HHHHIIIITTTMMMOOONNNCCCHHHAAANNNN!" Hitmonchan yelled as he showed tremendous spirit. "Ichigo lets go this battle is know where near being finished" Chad said clenching his fists in anticipation. "Okay Zorua Shadow ball" Zorua fired the shadow ball fast but Hitmonchan was unfazed. "Hitmonchan block it then run in" Hitmonchan smashed it away with one fist before charging in; stance ready. "Zorua Foul play now" Zorua bound in its body once again glowing a deep purple as he vanished. Hitmonchan felt the scurry of the purple blurs engulf him. Then Zorua repeated it again tripping Hitmonchan into the mat. "Yes Zorua that's what I'm talking about" Ichigo cheered as Zorua smiled a great smile back at him. "Who's the one being cocky now Ichigo Hitmonchan counter" Chad said as Hitmonchan loomed over Zorua suddenly. Hitmonchan's arm glowed a violet bluish colour as it slammed its fist into Zorua's chest. Zorua coughed a bit of drool and spit up as it was sent rocketing into Ichigo causing him to slide back. The chain from Zorua's chest receded as Zorua blacked out. Ichigo sweated as he placed Zorua behind him. "Zorua you did well take a long rest because by the time you wake up we're gonna have this gym's badge" Ichigo said throwing out Deino. Deino's chest immediately began reacting to Ichigo's as Deino's chain burst out linking with Ichigo's.

"This battle is so intense too bad for Yorouichi who is missing out" Rukia said next to Yorouichi's Pokémon who were still cheering Ichigo on. "Wait it has been a long time how difficult is it to catch a Riolu" Rukia pondered out loud. "Riolu get back here now!" Yorouichi yelled as she ran after Riolu who was sprinting into the local Poke ball shop. "Alright I got you now" Yorouichi smirked as she walked in after Riolu. Yorouichi looked around the store and its vast variety of Poke balls. _'I wonder where Riolu is'_ Yorouichi thought as her eyes made contact with her target who was shuffling about over a shelf with dusk balls on it. "Riolu get down from there" Yorouichi hissed in a scolding tone; Riolu looked down at Yorouichi widened her eyes before bonding onto the shop counter. The shop clerk yelped as Riolu grabbed a pen and a paper bag. Riolu ran over to Yorouichi stopping at her legs as she began to use the pen to draw something on the paper bag. Riolu held out the paper bag for Yorouichi to take; Yorouichi was immediately shocked by what she saw. Riolu had drawn an entire comic about what it was doing from leaving the gym, to coming to the shop, to finally joining Ichigo's team by giving him the Poke ball with Riolu tapping its head against the button and letting itself get captured. 'This Riolu is so amazing I had no idea any other Pokémon besides a Smeargle could draw this well' Yorouichi thought looking down at Riolu. Yorouichi smiled before grabbing a Poke ball and buying it from the shop clerk. "Okay let's get back and show Ichigo what you want" Yorouichi smiled as she and Riolu ran off back to the Gym.

Back at the Gym tensions were high as Deino and Hitmonchan began to face off. "Deino start us off with Dragon claw" Ichigo commanded as Deino's claws began to glow a bright turquoise; Deino was soon charging at Hitmonchan with passion. "Hitmonchan mach punch" Chad called as Hitmonchan seemed to disappear as he reappeared in front of Deino, who was in shock; "Deino use dragon claw to repel it" Ichigo yelled. Deino complied immediately as He raised his dragon claws up to intercept Hitmonchan's mach punch. Deino may have blocked it but he was still sent skidding back with only his hind legs to support him. "Deino fire dragon pulse" Deino soon sent the attack flying towards Hitmonchan. "Hitmonchan ice punch!" Hitmonchan's fist seemed to freeze over as he smashed away the dragon pulse and charged at Deino once again. "Deino catch the punch with fire fang" Deino's fangs became engulfed in flames as he bit down on the ice punch nullifying it completely and delivering a painful bite to Hitmonchan. "Hitmonchan Ice punch with your free fist" Hitmonchan smirked deviously as his other fist froze over. "Deino get awa-"Ichigo's command was too late as Deino was smashed full force with a super effective ice punch. Deino let go of Hitmonchan in a pained grunt; skidding across the ring till he was right beside the rope. Chad and Hitmonchan were shocked as Deino was only breathing slightly heavily with only a slight hunch and mark on his side.

"Wow with endurance like that this match is gonna go on for a while then I guess it's time for bulk up" Chad said; Hitmonchan began flexing his muscles till they were rippling with power and size. "Deino Draco meteor" Ichigo commanded as Deino generated an orange sphere in his chest from the familiar tendrils of energy. "Hitmonchan ice punch" Chad commanded as Deino shot the Draco meteor into the air releasing hundreds of energy meteors to fall from the roof. Hitmonchan swatted many of the Draco meteors away before they overwhelmed him and engulfed him in a great explosion. Deino huffed and puffed in relief hopping that had slowed Hitmonchan down but was soon proven wrong as Hitmonchan burst through the cloud of smoke an Ice punch prepared to strike. "Deino counter that ice punch with dragon claw" Deino shot forward as the two intercepted each other again. They struggled against each other for a moment; teeth grinding in difficulty. "Hitmonchan attack with a combo of ice punch and mach punch" Hitmonchan prepared an onslaught of ice punch and mach punches. "Deino counter everyone with dragon claw and fire fang" soon Hitmonchan and Deino were locked in a desperate struggle. Deino matching dragon claws with mach punches. Hitmonchan matching ice punches with fire fangs. The two were unreachable from the outside world as they were focused on each other to a whole other level. Although it was only a matter of time till... smash Deino felt the full force of a spirited ice punch slam him in the face.

Deino stumbled greatly his legs shaking like crazy, his vision blurry form exhaustion; he looked at Hitmonchan who was breathing heavily but was nowhere near as bad shape as Deino. Deino felt the need for strength greater than ever. He wanted to prove he was here and alive but couldn't do it without power. I mean how could he be an asset to Ichigo without the ability to fight at a greater level. His body swelled with unknown energy. He wouldn't allow it Ichigo was his family and so was Zorua he wouldn't allow himself to hold them back ever. Everyone in attendance opened their eyes wide in shock as rings of bluish energy surrounded Deino. Little sparkles of energy began to leak of Deino as his body became engulfed in a white, blue waving, light. Ichigo watched the most intently as Deino form began to change. Ichigo watched the whole process until a great flash of white erupted outwards blinding everyone. Ichigo winced his eyes as the light died down revealing an amazing sight. "Zwwweeeiilloous!" the newly evolved Zweilous roared rattling the entire ring with his presence. "Deino, no I mean Zweilous, that's great that you evolved but you want to know what's even better the fact that we can use your new power to beat Hitmonchan and get that badge""Zwwweeeiilloous!" roared in reply, stamping its foot on the mat.

"Hitmonchan watch out Deino may have evolved but it has still taken a lot of damage, lets finish this up with ice punch" Hitmonchan charged in as both his fists froze over. "Zweilous catch them both with fire fang" Zweilous's fangs were engulfed in a powerful red flame. Hitmonchan sent both ice punches flying at Zweilous; Zwelious caught both of them causally before clamping down on Hitmonchan's fists. Hitmonchan arched back in pain as it tried to struggle free but to no avail. "Zweilous throw Hitmonchan into the ring ropes" Ichigo called making Zwelious threw Hitmonchan into the rope rings. The ropes stretched far as Hitmonchan was soon sent catapulting towards Zwelious. "Hitmonchan twirl with two ice punches at the ready" Chad commanded; Hitmonchan began to twirl like a tornado with its arms stretched outwards. "Zwelious catch Hitmonchan once again with fire fang "Zwelious jumped forward catching Hitmonchan, much to his and Chad's surprise, in mid air and spin. "Zwelious lift Hitmonchan towards the roof and use Draco meteor" Zwelious arched Hitmonchan towards the ceiling and charged a Draco meteor that engulfed Hitmonchan before blasting towards the ceiling. The orange orb exploded in fury as Hitmonchan could be seen tumbling out of the explosion in man wounds. But Hitmonchan was not finished as his eyes snapped open and he span back to the mat. Hitmonchan looked at Zwelious with a smirk from his crouched position. "Let's do this Hitmonchan mach punch with all your remaining might" Chad yelled as Hitmonchan bound forward his arm a blur. "Zwelious strike first with dragon claw" Ichigo yelled as well with Zwelious preparing its strike. Hitmonchan soon loomed over Zwelious his arm braced to launch but Zwelious was more than prepared as he collided his dragon claw into Hitmonchan's stomach before Hitmonchan could even move. Hitmonchan's eyes turned white as he collapsed in an exhausted heap. Zwelious stood tall as the attendant announced Ichigo as the winner.

"We did it Zwelious" Ichigo cheered picking up Zorua and running over to Zwelious. Zwelious tackled Ichigo mid run though and began to lick his face to no end. "Yeah you won Ichigo but I have to admit that was a spirited battle so here's ,as proof of your victory here at the Aquacorde gym, the giant badge" Chad passed Ichigo the badge to his outstretched hand. "Thank you for a great battle Chad, me and my Pokémon have become much stronger because of it" Ichigo thanked looking at Zwelious. "No problem, you're Pokémon aren't the only ones to have grown from this battle. My Pokémon will use this experience to grow stronger" Chad said clenching his fist.

"Ichigo!" Ichigo heard his name as Yorouichi and Riolu sprinted towards him with Rukia and the others behind. Yorouichi tackled Ichigo to the ground in a great hug as well as Riolu. "Yorouichi Riolu please stop you're killing me" Ichigo groaned underneath Yorouichi's ample bosom. "Ichigo that doesn't matter right now Riolu has something for you" Yorouichi said as Riolu let go of him and showed Ichigo the Poke ball. "Uh, thanks Riolu but I already have a ton of Poke balls" Ichigo said noticing Riolu take a step closer. Riolu tapped her head against the Poke ball's button before getting sucked inside with a red beam." Ichigo just sat there in awe as the Poke ball clicked in succession. "Ichigo Riolu wanted you to be its trainer so you better take good care of her" Yorouichi explained letting go of Ichigo. "Ichigo smiled greatly before saying "Riolu you are welcome into our family"; Zwelious and Zorua both sniffed the Poke ball and gave a great smile.


	7. Digging up old and new bonds

'_So you're going where?' questioned Ichigo raising an eyebrow. A sigh purged itself free from Rukia's lips; resting her head in her hand. 'I've told you twice now, haven't you been listening' Rukia stated with an annoyed tone. Ichigo drifted his eyes over to the three distractions before darting his eyes back to Rukia. 'No I was distracted at the time please explain' Ichigo answered. Rukia sighed again; 'I'm heading to Shalour city to do some training with my brother who works as a division captain for the knights of mastery' She stressed every word excessively. Ichigo stood wide eyed for a moment leading Rukia to believe he was going to fan girl soon. 'Okay, I'll see you soon me and Yorouichi are headed there after Cyllage city' Ichigo said calmly upon hearing the siren announcing the magnet train's departure for Ambrette town. "Well I better get going don't want Yorouichi to kill me for being late, so good luck Rukia lets meet again soon' Ichigo said extending his hand to shake her's. Rukia smiled as she shaked back Ichigo's hand with enthusiasm; 'yeah lets meet again in Shalour city' Rukia said then running off out of the train centre. Ichigo smiled for a bit before getting reminded of where he was needed by the final call. _

Ichigo stirred from his slumber to see Yorouichi looking at him with curious eyes. "Ugh... y-yeah Yorouichi what is it" Ichigo asked rubbing his eyes. "I was just wondering how someone can fall asleep on a train ride that is less than 30 minutes long" Yorouichi questioned again resting her chin. Ichigo mentally scolded himself for letting Riolu Zorua and Zweilous sleep in the same bed as him; he didn't get a wink of sleep with: Zweilous's new snoring problem; Riolu's obsessive clinging to his person every time he moved; and Zorua's obsession for having all the pillows. "Lay off tiresome night okay" Ichigo answered rubbing his eyes still and yawning afterward. The trains speed slowly declined as the announcer reported they were arriving at Ambrette station. Zorua burst out of Ichigo's lap and off towards the doors with Ichigo lazing behind.

Riolu clung to Ichigo's arm, loosely, as they exited the train station to see a vast majority of stands and people in what seemed to be Pokémon costumes. "What's going on here?" Ichigo asked out loud only to get Yorouichi saying "I don't know but I like it" as a response. Ichigo noticed a friendly old man stroll by and went to ask what was going on; "Errhh, scuse me sir what's going on" Ichigo asked tapping the man's shoulder. "Oh, your first time visiting Ambrette town I suppose" The old man chuckled crossing his arms behind his back. "Actually yes, so what's with all the celebrations" Ichigo asked pointing down one of the stall alley ways. "You kids, chose to come to a great place for a date this is the fossil festival where every year we celebrate the research carried out by our fossil research lab and allow the Pokémon they resurrect to wonder around town and interact with people" The old man explained as a Amarlido came and hugged him before trotting off. "Whoa, that sounds... awesome so man can you please tell me if there's anyway I can get a fossil Pokémon" Ichigo asked excitedly. Yorouichi took this opportunity to sneak off and find some food for lunch. "Ah, yes but it won't be easy you have to dig up the fossil yourself then ask the research lab if they will resurrect it" the old man explained patting Ichigo on the shoulder. "Where do I go digging for fossils" Ichigo asked seriously but not losing an ounce of excitement. "Just over by the town outskirts near that in climb of rocky dirt that is where you'll find it, but you may want to hurry a lot of people go each day looking for fossils" The man explained as Ichigo disappeared in a cloud of smoke as he, Zorua and Riolu bolted off to the excavation site.

The man was about to walk away but was soon run over by a pile of treats and prizes. "Hey, do you know where Ichigo's going to, cause I need him to carry this pile" Yorouichi's head popped out from the side of the pile. "How and where did you get all those prizes?" The old man stuttered shaking his frail fingers. "Oh, it isn't that much I only had about 10 minutes before Ichigo blasted off" Yorouichi stated as she chewed on a Kabutops cookie. The man sweated as he looked down, what was once an ally of prizes and treats, to see a queue of people closing down their stalls from lack of products. "Well, Ichigo has gone to excavation site in search of fossils to be revived, the site is over there" the man said still slightly shaken. Yorouichi nodded him thanks and began to walk away. "Uh miss do you and your boyfriend have anything planned for after the excavating" The man asked loudly to Yorouichi who stopped in her tracks at the word boyfriend. "You think Ichigo and I look like a couple" Yorouichi asked as her blushing face stared at the old man from about 5cm away. "Y-y-you do l-look quite the couple, but if you don't have anything to do I suggest going to see today's exhibition match between this hooded man and-" the old man was sounded out as a group of kids blew by with excitement, although Yorouichi still knew who he was talking about. "Are you sure that's who's in the match today" Yorouichi yelled, the old man meekly nodded; without another word Yorouichi had blasted off as fast as Ichigo did earlier to the excavation site. '_What an odd couple to put it nicely' _the old man thought as began walking off towards the towns aquarium.

Ichigo walked excitedly with a yellow hard hat on his head along with a beginners excavating kit in his hand; Riolu and Zorua had little hard hats as well. The excavating site's layout was incredible; the line of huge top of the line bulldozers; a gigantic crane that didn't seem to even struggle as it carried a Boulder that was about 3 times the size of a Rhydon. Speaking of Rhydon, Ichigo watched in amazement as a group of Rhydon was using Horn drill to drill a new cave segment right into the cliff face. Less than the same could be said for Riolu and Zorua who were covering their heads and eyes as they were pummelled with pebble debris. Riolu's ears twitched as the ground began to shake awkwardly, as a light rumble tinged the air; "Rock slide!" warned a voice as a rock slide bolted down the cliff face towards Ichigo. "Crap! Zoru-"Ichigo began before surprise made him shut up. Riolu's eyes drew together as she suddenly burst off with quick attack towards the boulders. The crowd that had gathered watched as Riolu used a combination of powerful force palms and quick attacks to break every last boulder into tiny rubble. This didn't hit anyone except Zorua who was buried in a huge pile. Riolu jumped down in front of Ichigo as her eyes drew apart, almost instantly reverting him back to his clingy attitude as he jumped onto Ichigo's face giving him a huge hug. "Yeah, great work Riolu" Ichigo muffled through Riolu's fur while clawing her off his face.

Clapping filled the air as everyone in attendance gave a hastily applause then returning to their own tasks, all except one figure that began to walk towards Ichigo. Ichigo turned to analyse the figure while Riolu looked at the figure looked with a blank stare; Zorua was lying down on the ground completely unaffected. "I see your Pokémon are well trained, but when were you gonna tell me about this latest addition to your team, hmm" The figure asked patting Riolu on the head. "I was hoping for it to give me an advantage when we got to Cyllage city" Ichigo walked across till he was right next to the stranger's bandana covered face. "Oh, now what does that mean Ichigo" the figure asked kneeling down to stroke the unaffected Zorua. "You know exactly what it means. Cyllage city gym leader, Tier Hallibel" Ichigo boomed as he ripped off the bandana revealing Hallibel's slightly shocked face. "How long did you know?""Right from the beginning, idiot" Ichigo deadpanned, as Riolu jumped down onto Hallibel's head and lying down for a nap. "Uhhh, how long is she planning on staying there?" Hallibel asked pointing to Riolu who had already fallen asleep. "As long as she wants she's impossible to move but take it as a compliment before you showed up she would only use me as her sleeping post" Ichigo said beginning to walk off until.

"Stay away from madam Hallibel, creepo!" yelled an angry voice but Ichigo was too busy taking the full force of a front kick right to the face. Ichigo blasted into the cliff side nearby in a cloud of dust. "Mistress Hallibel are you okay? Did that Creepy man or this rampant bitch hurt you at all" A second voice asked obviously trying to insult the first voice's owner. "What was that you bitch cow, you trying to start something" The first voice insulted back in anger. "Apacci; Mila Rose will you be quiet, you don't see Sung-sun acting like this" Hallibel scolded as the aforementioned Apacci and Mila Rose angrily stared at each other and Sung-sun who was watching calmly. "Now... APACCI! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR'RE DOING!" Hallibel roared in fury; Apacci seemed to shrink to the size of a golf ball before the great angry giant Hallibel had become. "T-t-t-t-taking c-c-care of that c-creepo who was attacking you" Apacci shuddered out fear and slight regret gripping her soul. "That creepo happens to be Ichigo!" Hallibel yelled regaining her composure, slightly. The three's eyes blew wide open as they all realised the severity of Apacci's crime. "I'm sorry madam Hallibel I didn't know what I was doing, please don't kick me out of the gym" Apacci practically threw herself to the floor at Hallibel's feet. "Hmmm, I don't know you shouldn't really be apologising to me but someone else instead" Hallibel sighed nudging her head towards Ichigo who was just regaining his footing. "Ah, of course madam Hallibel; master Ichigo! I have to apologise" Apacci yelled running over to Ichigo; receiving a well deserved force palm to the stomach by Riolu.

"So what brings you on by to our little slice of heaven, hay, Ichigo?" Hallibel asked from above as Ichigo bashed away at the cliff face with his beginners pick-axe. "I was heading to Cyllage city after this place to see you again and then trying to bring your defeat count up from 30 to 31" Ichigo smirked as he brought the axe banging down on the rock again. "Don't be so cocky! Master Ichigo there's no way someone like you could beat Hallibel as easy as you think" Apacci yelled angering her bruise from Riolu's force palm. "Who said it would be easy Hallibel's a real strong trainer trust me I've known her since birth; why do you think I'm here digging at a cliff face filled for fossils? Isn't for diamonds I'm looking for a new Pokémon to help me against her since my usual's as well known to Hallibel as they are to me" Ichigo said looking up at Hallibel who was facing the other way. "Well it shouldn't be too long for you to find a fossil this place is bursting with them" Sung-sun stated at Ichigo who just proved her theory right. "Oh a dome fossil, use that one and you can have the Kabuto to Hallibel's Kabutops" Mila rose said pointing at the fossil. "Nah, I don't feel anything for it" Ichigo said placing the fossil in his cart; shocking everyone except Hallibel. "You Idiot those are really rare fossils in Kalos and you're just gonna leave it cause you don't feel anything for it" Mila rose shouted unaffecting Ichigo who just went pack to mining. "I never said I was gonna leave it I'm still gonna revive it and send back the ones I don't feel anything for to my house in Unova" Ichigo said as Riolu and Zorua play fought behind Mila rose. "Same old Ichigo Won't change no matter how much time goes by" Hallibel stated smiling softly.

"You won't catch a Pokémon you don't feel any sought of connection with because you always thought it was unfair to both of you" Hallibel explained jumping off the cliff face and walking over to Apacci. "Okay you three get back to work we're only here for one more day then we head back to Cyllage city" Hallibel said loudly clapping her hands together. "What about you mistress Hallibel what are you to do" Mila rose asked as Apacci and Sung-sun walked ahead. "I'm gonna catch up with my childhood friend, alone, because there is no greater task than sticking to your friends." Hallibel told Mila rose allowing her to see the slight blush on Hallibel's face. Mila rose quickly grasped the situation and sped off. "So Ichigo hope you remember that promise we made at the hillside all those years ago" Hallibel asked suddenly. "Why do you want to know cause there is no way I could forget a promise so precious" Ichigo said sending her a quick smirk before returning to his mining. Hallibel blushed again with a really soft smile as she moved in for a hug. Ichigo stopped for a moment to catch his breath suddenly feeling the caramel soft arms wrap around him. "Uh, well, Hallibel you always were the clingy type" Ichigo said scratching his blushing cheek. "More than you know" Hallibel whispered as she moved towards Ichigo's face. Ichigo watched her move with a mixed stare of fear and excitement across his madly blushing face.

"Ichigo! You bastard!" roared Yorouichi coming out of nowhere and round housing Ichigo into a cliff face - for the second time today. "Oh, hello Yorouichi what are you doing here" Hallibel said with faked kindness as Yorouichi shot daggers at her with her eyes. "Hallibel, aren't you suppose to be preparing for that big match this afternoon, why are you out here with Ichigo" Yorouichi stated coldly while Ichigo struggled to pull himself out of the cliff face. "Oh, just a bit of excavating you know when in Rome, anyway Ichigo is my childhood friend so doesn't it make sense that I catch up with him" Hallibel smirked while Riolu and Zorua tugged Ichigo out of the cliff face and unearthing another fossil. "Well your match is going to start in another hour shouldn't you be going" Yorouichi stated pointing to the path to town. "Nah, I can get there in 15 minutes easily, so in the mean time I can spend time with Ichigo" Hallibel said walking over to Ichigo who was placing the new fossil in the cart. "No I can help Ichigo so why don't you go and prepare" Yorouichi insisted walking over to Hallibel. "You know what I think I can handle this just fine on my own so why don't you two go catch up I'll meet up with you later" Ichigo shrugged off with the pick axe on his shoulder. "A-are you sure Ichigo?" They both asked in unison. "Yeah I will only be a couple of hours so it's only right that Hallibel have one of her closest friends go see her match" Ichigo pointed out as he began excavating again. "Okay... come on Yorouichi lets go" Hallibel sighed as Yorouichi slouched off after her. Ichigo waved them off as he tapped the cliff face slightly with the axe and unearthing, another, fossil. "This is really easy" Ichigo said to himself as he popped the third fossil in the cart.

An unnatural silence hung over the dimly lit room showing only three strangers faces. "So do you three understand your orders, we don't want any slip ups like with Rudbornn now do we?" a calm and collected voice questioned through the loud speaker. "Yes your lordship we won't allow ourselves the right to fail like Rudbornn we will carry out your will with as much determination as is physically possible" answered one of the voices with great respect; the other two nodded in agreement. "Fine then, my precious servants onward with your mission" the calm voice stated as the speaker shut off. "Well that went well now onwards bebe's to Ambrette town" The voice yelled as the other two grunted in annoyance. "We told you not to call us bebe's, jackass" they shouted back at the first person who recoiled in shock.

"Uh, that Ichigo he really never changes" Hallibel stated in a happy sigh while Yorouichi drank some of her soda. "Would you want him to change I mean that's what we find so precious about him" Yorouichi stated as they both stared at the Tentacruel and Dewgong who were swimming around in the Aquarium tank. "I can think of one thing to change about him" Hallibel stated. "I think I know what that is" Yorouichi said as well chucking her empty soda can in the nearby bin. "His ability to take a hint" They said in unison as an announcement came across the loudspeakers. "All spectators for this afternoon's exhibition match please report to the Aquarium roof for seating as the match will start in 10 minutes" said the announcer. "Well that's my que wanna come and watch front row seat" Hallibel offered already knowing the answer. "Yeah I pretty much have to don't I or Ichigo will bitch that I didn't go and support you" Yorouichi stated following Hallibel.

Moments later on the roof. "Ladies, gentleman, children of all ages; we have a spectacle of a match for you this fine fossil festival in this corner we have the only non water shark ready to take a bite out of her opponents; Cyllage city's gym leader, Tier Hallibel!" The announcer roared as a huge wave of applause sounded across the stands. 'Well this is cheesy' Hallibel thought with her arms folded. "And in this corner we have a stranger to us all, a mystery that no one can de- Syther put your applause for this masked traveller folks!" The crowd gave what was more like a pity clap each as the announcer kicked off the match. "Sharpedo lets go" Hallibel said loudly bringing forth her powerhouse. "That Sharpedo seems to be really into you, I can feel your bond and man oh man is it strong" the hooded man said out loud rubbing the top of his head. "Are you gonna throw compliments of throw down hoodie boy" Hallibel asked confidently. "Whoa, easy there girl here comes my Pokémon now" The hooded man stated as a blue beam of light blasted out of the clouds and onto the field.

"Drrrrraaaagggggoooonnnnniiitttteeeee!" Roared Dragonite, shaking the entire field with his entrance. "Let's make this last as long as we can, Dragonite" the hooded man stated calmly. "Don't act arrogant cause it will prove to be your down fall; Sharpedo aqua jet" Hallibel commanded making Sharpedo blast off in a steam of lightning fast water. "Dragonite, wait until the last second and catch Sharpedo" Dragonite stood motionless until it seemed Sharpedo was hairs length away then vanishing in a blur. Sharpedo was visibly shocked as he felt Dragonite's arms clutch her and destroying the Aqua jet. The crowd along with Yorouichi were in a state of shock, but this was nothing in comparison to the shocked face on Hallibel's face. "Sharpedo, Ice fang" Hallibel commanded, Sharpedo's eyes gleamed before he bit into Dragonite with a super effective ice fang. Hallibel gained a relieved look but it was shattered away as she saw Dragonite standing there as if nothing happened. "That was one hell of a quick protect if I've ever seen one, how'd you train it to use it so fast" Hallibel asked with a timid smile. "Dragonite doesn't know protect" The hooded man said simply creating a wave of confusion that washed over the entire field. "But I'll be more than glad to show you one of Dragonite's moves; Dragonite Hurricane!" Dragonite tightened its hold on Sharpedo to incredible levels before blasting off at mach speeds into the air and beyond the clouds in a spiralling motion. "Better keep your eyes on Sharpedo and your bond strong or this match is gonna end fast" the hooded man stated as the clouds whipped up into a giant hurricane that sent great winds barrelling across the stands and field. Hallibel and Yorouichi both watched the sky's with stunned eyes; suddenly a veil of wind blasted out of the centre of the storm with an image of Dragonite and Sharpedo. Dragonite simply let Sharpedo go as it glided out of the hurricane veil. Sharpedo blasted into the grounds at hurricane speeds generating a huge cloud of dust that engulfed the field.

"Sharpedo!" Hallibel yelled bolting into the field as the dust subsided; "Hallibel is Sharpedo okay" Yorouichi asked as Hallibel stroked the sides of the unconscious Sharpedo. "Whew, I could tell it was gonna take something like that to take out your Sharpedo you got a fighter there, Hallibel" the hooded man said smiling as he strolled over to the three with Dragonite at his side. "That was totally uncalled for this was an exhibition match and you go way over the top" Hallibel said walking over to the man. "Oy, oy, oy me and Dragonite were holding back we didn't take anything seriously today except when I said that Your Sharpedo was a fighter look even it's already fighting its way back into consciousness" The hooded man said pointing to Sharpedo. "Well, you better get Sharpedo to the Pokémon centre, I mean I'd love to help you out but I have stuff to attend to" the hooded man said as he climbed onto Dragonite's back; when he was securely on the back he said "Oh and you two say hi to Ichigo for me will ya". Yorouichi and Hallibel couldn't even mouth a question before the duo rocketed off into the sky. "Ichigo's got some questions to answer" agreed Yorouichi and Hallibel running off to the Pokémon centre. The crowd and announcer were still in a state of shock as they exited the roof.

A crowd had surrounded Ichigo as he dug away at the cliff face furiously. Everyone in attendance was in a state of envy or shock or both for that matter. Ichigo had filled up three carts full of nearly every kind of fossil known to human kind in 3 hours. Riolu and Zorua were busy sniffing, slash, guarding the carts as Ichigo dug up the 56th fossil creating another wave of envious applause. "Dammit, still nothing" Ichigo suddenly yelled making everyone's eyes pop out of their skulls due to his choice of words. Ichigo became infuriated enough to throw his pick axe up over the small cave he had dug and crashing into the top of the cliff. "Uhhh, Riolu, Zorua do me a favour and get that please" Ichigo asked as Riolu and Zorua bolted up the cliff and to the axe. Riolu and Zorua both seemed to ponder for a moment before childishly kicking the axe out of the cliff face and creating a giant shift of rocks. Ichigo shifted to the side slightly completely avoiding the rock but not an amber coloured stone that smashed him on the skull. Riolu and Zorua slid down beside him as Ichigo rubbed his head with the amber in his arms. Ichigo stared at the rock for a few moments before feeling a strange tug in his chest and a faint vibration from the centre of the old amber. "This is it, Zorua, Riolu here's our new comrade come on everyone let's get to the research lab and get this guy alive again" Ichigo yelled with excitement as the three plus Zwelious pulled the three carts along to the research lab. Everyone who had watched the scene sweat dropped before walking off in a state confusion but still envy.

"The target has come into sight now" said one of the three figures as she tapped the keyboard and engaged the auto pilot. "Well then bebe's let us begin, our lord's plan, by tonight that research centre will be ours" said the first voice. The other two simply ignored it as they tapped in a command sequence into a dark machine. The machine vibrated and released a familiar wave of dark aura that engulfed the town as quickly as it engaged it's hollowing fearful effect. 


	8. notice 1

Hello everyone,

This is an apology for the late updates had my mock exams recently so I had to revise and was feeling reeeeeeaaaaaaallllllly sick this weekend so no update but I will have an update by next weekend if and if I don't Blaziken and the hooded guy will beat me up.

Hooded guy: damn right, but man you were sick this weekend but luckily you had the perfect medicine.

Me and hooded guy: Pokémon and COD!

Me: anyway sit tight Ichigo's adventure will update soon.


	9. A fossil full of trouble

"What?!" roared a confused voice slamming his hands on the crimson keyboard. "Gantenbainne what in our lords name is going on" earning from the said Gantenbainne as a reply "the hollowification machine isn't working but me and Girucci checked the machine earlier and it was working at 100% capacity with no faults". Gantenbainne turned back to the keyboard and began furiously typing at the keyboard, with Girucci typing on as she had from the beginning. "Check the skies for any forms of aerial interference, and if there are any you know what to do" the man commanded strolling over to his seat. "Yeah alright Dordoni bringing up views from outside cameras now" Girucci stated pressing/sliding an image across into a viewing position. Dordoni scanned the image that had just been projected in front of him laying his eyes on an intriguing image. "Girucci zoom in on that position" Girucci immediately zoomed in on the position bringing into a clear view a hooded man riding a Dragonite while his chest seemed to glow and sparkle blue. "What is that man up to?" Dordoni questioned aloud.

Outside in the cover of the sun's rays the hooded man in question was deep in conversation. "So that should stop any attempt of hollowification on their part, aye, Dragonite" The man asked patting the neck of his good friend earning a proud yell in response. Dragonite began to tense its wings as power began building in them. "Okay Dragonite this time it ain't our fight so let's get outta here" the hooded man yelled as Dragonite roared off at mach speed and out of the weapons range of a certain nearby air ship.

Dordoni tapped his fingers in annoyance as Gantenbainne slammed his fists down once again. "Damn now we can't get back at that bastard for what he did, and the machine still isn't working what do we do now, huh" Gantenbainne ranted shooting up from his seat. "Gantenbainne calm down and look at this image of the town that Girucci has shown me" Girucci brought up the image to show that all the Pokémon that were in the path of the machines wave were all unconscious or in deep sleep. "Whatever that man did, may have prevented us from our secondary task of collecting hollow Pokémon has not stopped us from still achieving our main task" Gantenbainne began smiling evilly. "Yeah with all these unconscious Pokémon the police and Pokémon centre will have to go and help and since it's everywhere"" all their forces will be occupied and will leave the research centre undefended making it easy pickings for us" cut in Girucci, Dordoni stood up with a great smile upon his face. "My allies nothing can stop us now no one, now onto the fossil research centre, and our lord's will".

Ichigo strolled by groups of people, who all wore a shocked expression as soon as they noticed him, with an excited grin on his face. Riolu, Zorua and Deino all carried their own weight as they pulled the carts of fossils, but with Riolu and Zorua sharing a cart and Zweilous pulling two. Ichigo walked right up to the fossil centre and through the automatic door only to be greeted by a huge crowd of what seemed to be scientists. "Uh, yeah this is the fossil research centre I have a few samples that need reviving" Ichigo asked as the crowd just seemed to continue chatting amongst themselves. "Uh, hello can I speak to someone" one of the scientists burst forward to greet him. "Ah, I see the message rang true when I heard from the security guard that someone had arrived with four, um, carts filled with fossils I thought the man must be batty, but I see he was right" the scientist said shaking Ichigo's hand the whole time. "Well thanks anyway names Ichigo and all these fossils can be used for whatever research you want except this one" Ichigo said showing the scientist his old amber. "O-o-old amber that is extremely rare my boy what would you want with it besides research" the old man asked with a state of confusion and shock;" I would like it resurrected of course" Ichigo said as Riolu, Zorua and Zweilous pulled the carts over to the huge group of scientists.

"Ohhh of course sorry my boy with age comes wisdom but an easily forgetful head as well follow me and we'll get that old amber of yours resurrected licklytungy-split" the scientist joked as he beckoned Ichigo to follow him, which he did. Riolu, Zorua, and Deino followed after him shortly but found it difficult to wedge themselves through the crowd of scientists. "Sorry but I didn't catch your name" Ichigo asked as he and his Pokémon followed the aged scientist around corridor after corridor. "It's Theodore my dear boy and I must say that we scientist of the fossils are truly grateful for your contribution to our cause your treasure trove of fossils will be greatly appreciated how long did it you take you to a quire such a collection" Theodore asked and questioned all in the same sentence. "Umm about, I'd say 4 to 5 hours give or take" Ichigo answered lazily while Theodore just walked on with a look of unbelievable disbelief. The group carried on till they reached a room of unbelievably high-tech and computers all linking to a giant tube in the centre. "Place your fossil in the tube over there Ichigo and let's get started" Ichigo followed the commands quickly as he strolled over to tube and placed the old amber in the tube. Moments later the glass rose and sealed the tube before the tube flooded with a strange clear liquid. 'I can't wait to see what you look like' Ichigo thought as he stood in front of the tube with his arms crossed. "You alright there Ichigo I'm beginning the process" Theodore asked as he pulled down the red lever causing the tube to sparkle a variety of colours.

Outside, over the roofs of buildings and balloons, people could be heard screaming and panicking as they worried frantically over the town wide epidemic. Pokémon everywhere were being reported as losing consciousness and collapsing to the floor as their trainers called the Pokémon centre and police alike for help. Hallibel and Yorouichi watched the scene from the second floor of the Pokémon centre with eyes of shock and anger. "Why the hell is this happening, it's just wrong" Yorouichi yelled as Hallibel kept glancing back and forth from the window to the A&E room. "Well I can't just sit here and do nothing I'm gonna go help" Yorouichi stated loudly walking towards the stairs in a fury. "Yorouichi wai!-"Hallibel called after her but was interrupted by the sound of the A&E room's doors opening. "Gym leader Hallibel your Sharpedo will make a full recovery but it is in a state of shock as it is still recalling its defeat at the hands of that hooded man" Nurse Joy explained showing Hallibel into the A&E room with Yorouichi following right after. "Sharpedo!" Hallibel called when she layed eyes on Sharpedo who was busy sweating and thrashing about in what seemed to be a nightmare. Hallibel knelt down beside Sharpedo stroking the struggling Pokémon; Yorouichi patted Hallibel on the shoulder with a look pity and sorrow. "Sharpedo calm down you don't want to meet my friends like this do you Yorouichi and Ichigo are both excited to see how strong you are so calm down" Hallibel soothed Sharpedo who slowly calmed down and drifted into a deep sleep. "I think you two should go and occupy time it will be quite a while before Sharpedo wakes up and Hallibel with what's going on in the city I thick a gym leader is needed to keep morals high" Nurse Joy stated as Hallibel rose quickly and walked out wishing Sharpedo luck with its recovery.

"So what are we actually suppose to help with, Nurse Joy" Yorouichi asked walking down the street which was lined with weak Pokémon and their worried trainers. "Officer Jenny wants all the trainers willing to help to go check out the areas where we haven't yet received any distress calls" Nurse Joy answered before being pulled away by a local trainer whose eyes were stained with tears. "So where do we go check Nurse Joy" Hallibel asked coming out of her head; "You two should be enough to see what is going on at the Fossil research centre, I doubt anything is going but we can never be too sure" Nurse Joy explained before returning to her duty of nurse. "Hold on Ichigo did have a lot of Fossils with him when we left and he probably dug up even more, so he should be at the research centre" Yorouichi stated with a happy smirk. "Do you only ever think about Ichigo I mean seriously you're just like a stalker" Hallibel droned as she walked off. "Oh, shut up I know you were thinking it too" Yorouichi retorted with both of their faces owning a light blush.

"Are we here?""You dolt check your map of course we are" Girucci answered Gantenbainne's question with a tone like she was saying 'No, duh'. "Shut up I thought you were suppose to tell us when we arrived I didn't hear any announcement wannabe whore" Gantenbainne replied with contempt; "Stop making jokes about my make up you know its amazing just admit it" Girucci said angrily. "Why would I admit to something that ain't true, I repeat wannabe whore" Gantenbainne chirped with his lips puckered in a humorous fashion. "Would you two stop bickering and activate the 'Net'" Dordoni ordered making the two separate from clawing at each other's necks and return to their keyboards. Under the ship a hexagon shaped machine creaked out of the plating while, to the beat of tapping keyboards, a static energy charged in all of the side ports. "We are definitely right overhead of the facility, right Girucci" Dordoni asked as Girucci grunted a yes and placed the final set of commands into the machine. The energy charging in the ports reached their maximum amount allowing the release of six energized cables, which all blasted downwards and into the ground around the facility.

Ichigo and Theodore struggled to keep their footing as the ground around them quaked in what seemed to be agony. Ichigo fell forward, after losing his footing drastically, and allowed his face to collect with the reviving tube's glass front. "Theodore are you alright?!" Ichigo yelled trying to overcome the dreadful rumbling of the ground. "What Ichigo my boy you're gonna have to speak up!" Theodore yelled back bringing relief to Ichigo who suddenly felt the ground stop shaking along with another feeling. Riolu and Zorua stopped hiding under Zwelious and crept forward to check on their master to only realise the feeling he had.

"Dordoni the 'Net' has extended underground the entire facility is in its grasp" Gantenbainne reported making Dordoni smirk triumphantly. "Okay my allies hoist the 'Net' and let's observe our spoils squirm" Dordoni joked darkly as he pressed a green button on the side of his chair. The 'Net' tightened as it, without any effort, pulled the research centre out of the ground and hoisted it high into the air.

Meanwhile at the facility's entrance Hallibel and Yorouichi looked on in deep shock as the research centre was hoisted high into the air by a mysterious crimson ship. Hallibel quickly remembered something and rushed to the security guard. "You, sir, did anyone with orange hair and a name which means 'strawberry' come here today" Hallibel asked; the guard was slightly dazed at first by the event but soon checked his memories. "Y-yes I do believe so miss, can't forget a man like that easily and I say he still hasn't left" the guard replied confirming Hallibel's fears. "Yorouichi! Ichigo is inside the facility we need to get up there or have something follow it!" Hallibel shouted to Yorouichi who immediately grasped a poke ball at her side and released Fletchinder. "Fletchinder follow after that ship Ichigo's inside!... oh, and some scientists, go!" Yorouichi commanded; Fletchinder's eyes widened at the sound of Ichigo's name and zoomed of after the disappearing ship. "I hope the police get here soon that ship is still moving pretty fast and we have only Fletchinder as a source of scouting it out" Hallibel worried as the two looked on at the ship and Fletchinder.

Ichigo continued to lock eyes with the being in front of him neither backing down. "So, you are an Aerodactyl, huh, you're even more fearsome in person" Ichigo complimented as the Aerodactyl continued to stare him down. "Ichigo my boy you shouldn't antagonise it; Aerodactyl are known to be quite violent when first revived" Theodore explained but Ichigo just tapped the glass of the tube in a clear form of irritation. The Aerodactyl inside sat quietly for a few moments before it could take no more of the insistent tapping. "AEEEEEERRRRROOOOODDDDDAAAAACCCCCTTTTTYYYYYLLLLLLL" it roared finally creating a wave of sound so powerful it broke clean through the glass. Ichigo and Theodore immediately clutched their hands to their ear's to drown out the horrible shriek; "Aerodactyl is using supersonic, we feel only intense pain while your Pokémon will" Ichigo figured the rest out himself as all of his Pokémon wobbled and fell all over the place with spirals where their eyes would be. Ichigo turned his attention back to Aerodactyl to see it preparing its wings for flight. 'Shit' "Theodore get down!" Ichigo yelled just as Aerodactyl blasted off and flying rugby tackled him out of the room. "Ichigo! Come along you lot we have to help your master" Theodore said running as fast as an old man could, while Riolu, Zorua, and Zwelious continued to fall about in confusion.

Ichigo clung for dear life from the tail of Aerodactyl, as it zoomed through corridor after corridor until it burst into a sky lit hall."Damn it a little help here!" Ichigo called as Aerodactyl dashed from one group of scientists to the next in a spinning motion. Aerodactyl suddenly stopped and looked up wards with a satisfied smirk; Ichigo followed the path of his site and quickly grasped the nature of its smirk. "Aerodactyl no don't do- iiiiiittttttt!" Ichigo tried at first before being pulled high into the sky as Aerodactyl blasted through the sky light and into the open air. Ichigo took this opportunity to realise what was going on as he saw the entire facility from above being flown high in the air. 'What the hell is going on' Ichigo thought looked over at the energized net that was holding up the entire facility's base from the ground up. Aerodactyl seemed to have a duty filled gaze in its eyes as it looked upwards at the huge ship that was transporting the facility.

"I think it's time we make our little explanation but first don't want any outside interference now do we" Dordoni stated pressing a set of buttons on the side of his chair.

Outside Fletchinder began to pick up the pace as it saw the descending field of clear energy which caused the parts of the ship that were covered by it to turn invisible. Fletchinder flapped its wings as much as it could and zoomed inside the field just as the last bits of energy covered the ship and centre entirely. Fletchinder pulled out its peak from where she had crashed and looked up to see a discouraging site; Ichigo and a Pokémon unknown to it wrestling in the air.

Ichigo covered his and Aerodactyl's eyes from the intense yellow light that emanated from beam of yellow light that just blasted down into the Research centre through the patch of shattered glass. Ichigo slowly opened his and Aerodactyl's eyes as the light dimmed revealing the images of three people who descended down on a platform of metal. The three landed on the floor of the hall surprising all the scientists that were currently there. The beam of light evaporated completely allowing the scientists to get a good view of the three unknown people. "Hahahahahahaha! Greetings to you all and allow me to explain the shocking situation you are in you see I know this may seem like a total mystery to you all but our lord has taken an interest in the research that's going on here and is interested in using your bright minds to further push his plans and research" Dordoni explained with a pride filled smirk. Ichigo began to put two and two together as he began to recognise the similarities between these people and the people from Santalune city; He bawled his fist in anger. Ichigo was about to grimace in anger before a familiar figure came out of the sky; "Fletchinder man is it good to see you" Ichigo smiled before finally remembering where he was. "Ah, h-hey Aerodactyl don't suppose you mind letting me off here do you" Ichigo asked timidly, patting Aerodactyl on the neck. Aerodactyl's eyes twitched in annoyance deciding it was best to remove itself from this little pest it. Aerodactyl loosened its muscles and lightened its body in a technique that was way too familiar to Ichigo; Ichigo's face flushed as Aerodactyl blasted off at the speed of a rocket in a constant fluent arrangement of graceful movements.

Fletchinder chased after as fast as it could but Aerodactyl was quickly pulling away and was quickly causing Ichigo to gradually lose his grip. An idea took the liberty to pop into Fletchinder's head at this point in time; Fletchinder used flame charge to blast directly into Aerodactyl as it flew directly overhead from the sky light. Aerodactyl grunted in pain as did Ichigo, but soon all three were flying through the sky light and towards the three mysterious people. Two of the people turned with a shocked expression as they jumped away but the third one was too wrapped up in his speech to notice. "Now if you choose to lend your minds to our lord's dreams we can guarantee nothing but success and saf-"Dordoni's speech was cut way short as an Aerodactyl, a Fletchinder, and a young boy collided into his back. His cheeks swelled as he tried to stifle the rushing scream of pain. Although he was still sent flying off into the closest wall with a great thud.

"Fletchinder, Aerodactyl are you both alright" Ichigo asked struggling to his knees; to his right Fletchinder flapped its wings valiantly but Aerodactyl was using its wing to support itself while it breathed deeply. Ichigo shuffled over to Aerodactyl who tried to resist but was too weak to even attempt, so as Ichigo checked his side he just gave him a distrustful stare. Fletchinder hopped over to check on Aerodactyl as well only to see a huge bruise that had developed on its side. 'Aerodactyl took the full brunt of the impact while Fletchinder and I only took about a quarter' Ichigo realised staring at Aerodactyl with proud eyes for he sensed a will to protect in this Pokémon's ancient veins.

Officer Jenny and a few other police officers arrived a few minutes after the entire research centre had been literally kidnapped and flown away. At first even Officer Jenny was a bit sceptical but they were all believing Hallibel's and Yorouichi's tale when they saw the humongous crater and security footage. After that everything was as hectic as a war zone with people dashing about as helicopters and flying Pokémon came in from everywhere to prepare for the chase of a life time. Hallibel and Yorouichi both insisted on being part of the chase witch Officer Jenny had no problem with and only stated they do nothing to hold them up. "Okay you lot prepare to haul out we're not about to let some high-tech terrorist group show us up lets have them praying to whatever thing they believe in by sun down" Officer Jenny shouted to every officer in an attempt to rally them. It was a huge success. Soon officers everywhere, including Hallibel and Yorouichi, were scrambling onto their respective flying Pokémon or into one of the three helicopters available. The entire fleet flew off as fast as a hawk taking flight, with them all giving it as much force as possible. "Units break up into three search units each with a helicopter when any of you have found even a glimpse of them report back to everyone" Officer Jenny ordered as they all broke apart into three groups and went their separate ways. "Don't worry we'll get your boyfriend back as soon as possible you two" Officer Jenny winked at both Hallibel and Yorouichi who blushed madly and turned away.

Aerodactyl was still wincing in pain when Ichigo sensed the presence of the three people. Ichigo quickly tackled Aerodactyl and Fletchinder away to save them from an oncoming signal beam unlike any Ichigo's ever seen before. "So young bebe what brings you crashing down on us like this you know it is quite rude to drop in unannounced with guests" Dordoni stated with an unimaginably twisted an angry face. As the smoke calmed down Ichigo noticed the presence of two others who strolled towards him with evil intent. "So who are you brat and what the hell brings you here" Asked Gantenbainne who's Afro was bustling with rage. "I have to agree with Gantenbainne here I've heard of arrogance but this is the biggest case I've ever seen, what makes you think you can beat all three of us when you have only two Pokémon" Girucci continued but Ichigo didn't care as his vision drifted straight towards the Kricketune beside her. Its face was unreadable like a mask and in its chest you could see something Ichigo hoped never to see again; a hollow hole. Ichigo thought a moment as he grasped the situation. "You're right I did think I could beat you but who ever said I was gonna do it with these guys" Ichigo said bringing visible confusion to the three's faces. "What do you mean child-""Ichigo, that's my name use it"" Fine... Ichigo what do you mean" Dordoni finished before Ichigo took a moment to think. "I mean this!" Ichigo yelled suddenly as he whistled unbelievably loudly. The room filled with an eerie silence before the sounds of rampant and hurried footsteps sounded from the nearby Hallway. Dordoni along with Gantenbainne and Girucci all turned to see Zweilous charge through the locked door with Riolu and Zorua on his back. Ichigo smiled calmly upon seeing his Pokémon once again but this was quickly replaced by shock as Zweilous full pelt tackled him down and barraged him with kisses. "Good to see you three again" as Zweilous stepped off Ichigo allowing him to lean up. "Now I get what you meant but Ichigo this changes nothing you really think these little pests will do anything against our hollowfied Pokémon, think again!" Dordoni exclaimed throwing out his hollowfied Dodrio, with Gantenbainne throwing out his hollowfied Drudigon. Riolu, Zorua and Zweilous all nodded to each other and moved in front of specific Pokémon. "It seems my Pokémon think otherwise, so before we begin I didn't catch you're names" Ichigo asked with all three giving a smile as response. "Okay bebe Ichigo my name is Dordoni and that is all you get" Dordoni said. His Dodrio, facing off against Zorua. "Cheh, fine brat my name is Gantenbainne Mosqueda better remember it cause it's gonna be signed on tombstone as the man who killed you" Gantenbainne roared. His Drudigon facing head to head with Zweilous. "You got spirit, which I Girucci Sanderwicci, will enjoy crushing" Girucci boasted. Her Kricketune facing off against Riolu.

* * *

**So here it is Chapter 8 finally I thought I wasn't gonna make it in time but I did hoped all of you enjoyed it**

**review please thanks for reading.**


End file.
